Goodbye Getaway
by AnonymousDH
Summary: "What exactly is happening here?" Jessica asks then as she signals the group. "We," Jeff speaks as he steps up next to Jessica, "are joining them on an office retreat to the Bahama's," he adds then. "It's a Goodbye Getaway," Rachel adds, "since we never really got to give you a proper send off to Chicago." - [DARVEY] D & H trying to keep a secret on an office retreat. - Post 6.10
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I know I said I was going to work on 180 days, but just under two weeks ago Cece tweeted a gif of Ariel and Erik on the beach and I jokingly commented "Donna and Harvey stranded on a beach AU".. well joke's on me, because I ended up writing a 27k word story that sort of took a life on it's own, but it's still loosely based on that one idea. I originally wanted it to be an one-shot, but because it's gotten this long I decided to split it up in two sort of equal parts. I want to thank Cece and Ana for their constant support for making me write this, and i know you two read large parts of this and the next chapter already, but I hope you'll still enjoy it. So to everyone else, here's the first part. Next part will be up within a week.. also I kinda couldn't make up my mind rating wise.. but it's has parts that are M, so you know what's coming :)**

 **I hope you'll enjoy and would love to read your thoughts. x**

* * *

 **Goodbye Getaway**

* * *

A ray of sunlight breaks through the clouds, hitting the porcelain skin of her face. Squirting her eyes, her lashes flutter a few times as she tries to adjust to the sudden change in lighting. Trying to lift her hand, her arm feels limb and heavy. She tries to sigh, but her throat is dry and her head is pounding. Brushing her hand through her hair, she looks up again. The only thing she sees a clear blue sky with a handful of clouds. The sun's bright and she tries to focus on the sounds around her when her eyes fall shut again.

Something that reminds her of a seagull the only sound that covers that of a perpetual ticking she can't really place. Dropping her hand in defeat her upper arm hits a sharp edge and a muffled cry of pain leaves her lips. Her hand slips of the wooden edge and comes in contact with the cold water. Her eyes pop open again as she pushes herself up in a reflex. She tries to calm her breathing as she takes in her surroundings, all she sees is blue. Various tones of blue, the ocean fading into the sky.

Only now recognizing the ticking sound as waves hitting the boat she's in, she slowly turns around. The blue of the horizon slowly making place for a sandy white beach with numerous of palm trees only a few feet away. Letting out a relieved sigh she sits back down on her spot. Her gaze slowly dropping, the beautiful image of the island being replaced by ruffled brown locks. Her breath faltering as she sees the face it belongs to. His face.

Harvey's.

His eyes are closed, his mouth slightly parted and his body is draped over the other side of the small wooden boat she is in. His right hand still holding on to a paddle, she swallows. Suddenly the exact location of where she, they are, not the only thing she's wondering about. She studies the little boat. Taking in the folded plaid blankets on the floor. Between them her bag and a picnic basket, she gasps for air as she looks up at him again. His name leaving her lips without much thought, she sees his eyes popping open.

A look of fear creeping up over his face, he pushes himself on his feet. His sudden movement making the boat rock sideways. He loses his balance and she just manages to stand up and reach for him, but it's too late. Falling backwards into the water, the redhead lands on her side in the boat. His eyes closing as he submerges in the couple of feet of water. The water also working as a wake up, he jumps out of the water again. Gasping for air as he brings his hand to his face. Shaking some droplets out of his hair he's left standing there in the shallow waters.

She pushes herself back up, her hand on the edge of the boat. Slowly bringing herself face to face with him, she bites her lip to stop herself from laughing at the way his cloths are sticking against his body. The confused look on his face and how flat his hair is, the water dripping against his nose. "Don't laugh," he shakes his head, taking in the expression on her face. The way she bites her lip as she shakes her head, her eyes closing as a soft chuckle escapes her lips. His hands pushing on the edge, the boat tilting towards him the slightest.

"No," she stops him. Her hand in the air, both their smiles fading as they look around again. "Harvey," she whispers then breaking the silence. "Where are we?" she asks unsure. Her question making him sigh as he looks at the beach. His lips falling into a thin smile, he shakes his head and she knows enough.

"We uhm," he mumbles his hand pointing in the direction of the beach and she nods. "Yeah, we should," her words barely pronounced as he tries to pull the little boat forward. "Wait," she mumbles, trying to find her balance as he stops walking again. "I... Uhm.." she shakes her head, bringing her legs over the edge of the boat, "should get off first too."

"Donna," he tries to stop her but she jumps into the water herself. She doesn't comment on the situation, instead she just looks at him; he merely nods already knowing what she meant. She walks around him then, looking down at the clear water she tries to ignore the way his muscles are showing through his wet shirt. Her hands resting on the edge next to his, she nods once as both of them pull the wooden boat onto the shore.

xxx

Pacing back and forth on the beach, she tries to clear her mind. Figure out a plan as to what is next. What they should do. She turns on her heels then, counting something on her hands. Slowly lifting her head her gaze lands on him. The sight of him pulling his shirt over his head directly making her come to an halt. Her mouth left slightly agape she watches him span his dress shirt over the boat. "What?" he mumbles with a frown.

"Nothing," she answers. Briefly shaking her head, she looks away. "I'm just going to let my shirt dry," he counters as he fixes the tie of his swim shorts. Feeling her look in his direction once more, he can't help but smirk as she looks away again. "Don't worry. I won't take these off too," he says in her direction. "I don't exactly believe in wearing boxer shorts under these things," he adds looking away himself as he frowns at his own words.

She crooks her head, looking at him again. Her eyebrows raised her gaze narrows in on his face. "I … " she pauses, biting her tongue. Swallowing in the rest of her signature line. "I.. I get the picture," she answers then, as she turns on her heel again. He closes his eyes, shaking his head as he tries to stop himself from smiling.

Walking up a higher part of the beach, he lets himself drop on the sand. "So," he mumbles, laying himself down, his eyes closing for a second. "What now?" he asks as he hears her sigh once more. Sitting herself down next to him, she stares at her feet. "I.. uhm.." she sighs, "we should come up with a plan. You know in case we're stuck here longer than a day. Who's going to take the lead?"

He sighs, swallowing once as he sits himself back up. His arms resting on his knees, he lets his chin rest on top of them. Thinking about the stuck here part, he swallows once again before he nods. "A plan," he agrees, both of them falling in silence again.

"Harvey," she mumbles then breaking the silence. "Do you think this place is abandoned?" she asks, looking in his direction for a few seconds. Studying how his face falls into a frown, taking in her words. "I .. I don't know. Maybe," he answers raising his shoulders. "You've seen 'Lost' haven't you?" she adds then looking down. He sighs. "Yeah, but there are no others here, Donna," he answers. "Just us."

His choice of words making her lips curl up the slightest. She bites her tongue, stopping herself from throwing a witty comeback in his direction, because she knows. She knows there are no 'others,' she was just trying to lighten the mood a bit. That's one of the things she remembers from survival shows. "Well I also watched Bear Grylls," she answers then, letting her arms rest on her knees. "Three seasons," she adds trying to sound serious and he chuckles. Shaking his head as he realises what she's trying to do.

"Well I'm not drinking my own pee, Donna," he counters stretching his legs, as he leans backwards. She smirks, nodding in understanding. Cause she wasn't planning to do so either. "So who's going to take the lead here?" she whispers, signalling the beach around them as he looks at her. "The one who's seen the most survival programs," she adds breaking their gaze again. "Cause that would be me," her tone more mocking now. "You don't watch TV." He closes his eyes. Shaking off her comment, because it's true. He doesn't watch TV, not much anyway. Just movies. "Well," he mumbles, already chuckling. "I've seen Blue Lag-"

"No," she stops him, her hand in the air. "No, no," she shakes her head, trying to frown at him but she can't. Instead, she pushes herself back on her feet. "No," she says to him again as she rocks back and forth on her feet, wiggling her toes between the sand, as she tries her best not to look at him. "Guess I'll be taking the lead then," she states letting her hands rest on her hips. "I thought we were a team," he mumbles looking down as he thinks about how they work around the office. The rest must have started wondering where they are now.

She looks at him. Smiling as he looks up at her. "Yeah," she nods in agreement. "So uhm.. I'll tell you what to do and you pretend it's your idea," she counters and he smirks looking at her, thinking about how that's how the two of them work. He follows the direction of her gaze. Taking in the palm trees as he pushes himself back on his feet. "I'll go see if there are some coconuts," he answers walking away from her and she laughs softly. "Great idea," she whispers as she follows him.

He looks over his shoulder, stalling a bit until she catches up with him. Both of them walking over to the palm trees, she briefly looks at him. Smiling before she looks down again. He smirks at her then, letting out a breath as he watches her. "So how about these?" he points his foot at a few of the coconuts on the ground. Smirking again as he sees her think for a second, they're testing each other and they both know it.

"Nope," she shakes her head, her eyes briefly locking with his before she looks up the tree. Swallowing she lets her hands brush over her dress until she finally spots what she was looking for. "Those," she points, her arm stretched in the air, indicating the greenish coconuts hanging high above them. His gaze follows the line of her arm as he steps closer. Nodding once, his left hand slides over the small of her back. He feels her shiver the slightest and he smirks, removing her auburn locks from her neck with his right hand.

His lips kissing her neck he feels her melt in his embrace. "Harv," she whispers, her fingers brushing against his hand on her stomach. "I know you're an amazing actress," he mumbles, pulling her closer, "but there's no need to act anymore. It's just us."

* * *

 ***80 hours earlier***

* * *

She snuggles up to him, her hand caressing his chest she kisses him slowly. Letting her head rest on his shoulder as he pulls her closer, his right arm falling around her waist. "What?" he whispers, recognizing the little frown on her face that indicates she's thinking about something. He always wonders how her mind can be so productive at 5.30 in the morning. "What if we end up stranded on a deserted island," she mumbles. Her words making him frown, he brings a strand of hair behind her ear as he makes her look at him. "We're going to a resort. Why exactly would we end up on an abandoned island?"

She laughs looking at him. Her hand moving over his chest. "Well maybe you'd rent a boat and plan this romantic lunch on board, but – " Her sentence cut short as he kisses her. "Yeah that sounds like me," Harvey mumbles, his hand moving over her side as he kisses her neck. "So us…" he mumbles looking at her again. "Stranded on a deserted island," he repeats her words.

"Would we survive?" Donna whispers then and he laughs at first, only then seeing the serious look in her eyes. "Would we.. Would we survive?" he answers, "you've been watching 'Man, Woman, Wild' too much," he adds, shaking his head as he smiles at her. "I can't help you only have Netflix," she counters rolling her eyes, "and it were only twenty two episodes. And I only started watching it because you fell asleep on the couch, making me unable to get up."

He bites the inside of his cheek. Trying not to smile. "So it's my fault," he mumbles, pointing at himself. "This line of questioning?" She laughs, nodding in agreement. "I thought we agreed that everything is always your fault," she teases him, letting her hands run over his arms as he shakes his head. Pushing himself up, he hovers half above her. "We never agreed on that," he counters kissing her again. Pulling back, he tries to maintain a poker face. However, just looking at her make his lips curl up. "So," he whispers, "how are we going to do this this weekend? Keeping things quiet at the firm is one thing, but.. " He pauses lifting the sheets from her body as he looks at her.

She questions his actions. A smirk appearing on her lips as she feels his morning wood poking her thigh, when his hand moves over her stomach, cupping her breast. "It's going to be real hard, if .." he pauses as he sees her bite her lip, to stop herself from laughing. "No more watching 'The Office' for you," he answers then pointing at her. "You started it," she teases him, hooking her leg around his. "And it's already hard," she counters, raising one perfectly sculptured eyebrow.

He groans as he moves closer, kissing the base of her neck. "If .." he starts again, looking at her, "this," he sighs, letting his index finger draw s-shaped patterns down her body. "Is going to be clad in only a bikini all day," he counters, kissing her neck again. "Well," she mumbles, her arms falling around his neck as his lips move down the base of her neck. "I'm not going to be in just a bikini all day," she answers. Smirking as he mutters a 'why not.'

"Because I helped planning this goodbye getaway," she explains, squirming as his hand moves over her hip, "and we have dinners with everyone. Rach and I are going to try and make Jessica and Tara join us for yoga," she adds. "Yoga?" he kisses the side of her boob, as he lets his chin rest between her breasts. Looking at her. She leans on her elbows looking up at him, crooking her head wondering if he's serious. "Not that kind of yo..gaaa," her voice skipping a beat as his hand moves between her legs.

"Good," he smirks kissing her stomach again. She pulls her left leg up, two of his fingers slipping between her wet folds. A gasp escaping her lips as she momentarily forgets how to breathe. Closing her eyes, the nails of her right hand digging into his shoulder, she's having a hard time focussing on the conversation they were having. "And Louis really wanted to go mudding with you," she bites her tongue as his thumb flickers against her clit, his head popping up. "What?! No," he counters, a moan escaping her lips as she begs him to continue. "The rest said they would," she defends herself, already knowing he'd give in eventually.

"Ok, fine," he mumbles as his hand continues slowly rubbing, finding the spot that makes her arch her back. His name leaving her lips in a whim, he kisses his way down her body. "And.. "She closes her eyes forgetting everything, when his fingers thrust inside her. His mouth warm on the inside of her thigh, she lets out a groan. Her hands clinging onto the sheet, when he pulls his hand back. Accusations on the tip of her tongue, she doesn't get to pronounce them. Her head's thrown back when his mouth covers her sex, kissing her once. His tongue painstakingly slow teasing her, his left hand massaging her breasts.

She moves her right hand over the duvet. His name escaping her lips in another whimper as she manages to open the drawer of the nightstand. "Harv," she moans again, wanting to feel more of him, she pulls out a condom. Her hand on the back of his head, he kisses her harder then. His tongue making circular motions, her eyes closing as she feels her entire body stiffen. Screaming an "oooh god," as her body trembles under his mouth.

His head popping up from under the sheets. A smug smile plastered on his lips she's still trying to catch her breath as she smiles at him. The condom still in her hand, it drops between them. "Not fair," she breathes slowly. "Ooh," he laughs, already knowing what she meant. "I think that was more than fair," he counters kissing her neck, as she nods in agreement. A heavy breath escaping her lips as she smiles at him. He looks at her then, in full admiration as he reaches for the red foil wrapper. "And do you have any activities planned for you and me?" he asks then.

She shakes her head, because she hadn't. That would be too suspicious. Imagine the look on Louis face if she'd have to tell them she was getting massages with Harvey. "No," she says then, looking at him again, "not anything besides this kind of activity," she tabs the condom in his hand and he frowns for a second before smiling at her as she flips them around. Her hands fighting his she leans down to kiss him. It's a distraction and he knows it, but it doesn't matter. Her fingers pulling the protection from his hand, she breaks the kiss. Sitting herself back up, her fingers scraping over his chest, she opens it with her teeth.

The view making him even more turned on, his hands move over her knees to her hips. "And how's that going to work without anyone finding out?" he challenges her as she imitates a look of shock. He just laughs, knowing she'd never forget about a detail like that, but he also knows he's going to have to pay for that response. Her hand holding onto him, he grits his teeth as her fingers move over his length. "I," she starts, her hand slowly moving up and down as he grows in her hand.

"Got us two adjacent rooms," she explains, rolling the piece of rubber on him. He groans as she straddles him. Heat radiating between them with every roll of her hips, his groin presses eagerly against her. His lips catching hers in a needy kiss as she lowers herself on him, his eyes closing at the sensation. "On a different floor than the rest," she adds as she pulls back, letting her hands rest on his chest as her hips roll against his. Meeting him at every thrust he's giving. "So re..source..ful," he moans in between kisses as she wraps her arms around his neck. "God, Donna," he mumbles, before pressing his lips against her shoulder.

Feeling her walls starting to spams around him, her name leaves his lips in a plead. She covers his face with her hands, her fingers caressing the two moles above his eyebrow as she adjusts her position. Increasing the pace as she kisses him again. Soon following after him, both of them collapse on the bed. His lips meeting hers in a lazy kiss as she rolls off him. "We should go get ready for work," she mumbles, tapping his chest as he sighs loudly, realising their new morning ritual is over. "I said we," she kisses his cheek again, "that means you too."

xxx

He walks up behind her, his hand resting on the small of her back. She hands him his keys, fixing his tie with her other hand as they make their way to the entrance of his apartment building. Stepping outside he sighs once as he spots the yellow cab waiting behind the black Lexus. "You know you could just as easily drive to work with me?" he whispers, pulling her closer. She crooks her head, giving him a small smile.

"I know, but that doesn't help us keeping things a secret," she argues placing a kiss on his lips, before she walks away. He follows her. Reaching for the door handle before she can, he opens the door for her. "See you at the firm," she whispers as he smiles at her. She sits down then, waiting for him to close the door. He just watches her drive off, before he makes his way over to the Black Lexus. Greeting Ray with a nod, he takes the newspaper from his driver's hands.

"Miss Paulsen still doesn't want to drive along?" Ray asks as Harvey shakes his head at the only man that knows about them and only because they once ended up making out in the back of the car. "She'll come around soon," Ray smiles as he opens the door to the back seat. "I sure hope so," Harvey answers as he sits himself down. Opening the financial times, he scans the headlines as Ray drives them over to the firm.

A smirk smile appearing on his face as he gets out of the car and sees her walking towards the entrance. Shaking his head, he makes his way to the door. Preparing himself for another day of pretending nothing is going on between them, but it's what she wants. It's what she asked for, so he'll give it to her. Slightly increasing the pace in his step, he pretends to be reading the paper when he stops right next to her. "Miss Paulsen," he greets her. Not even looking in her direction, but he knows she's frowning at him. He's never called her 'Miss Paulsen' or not often, that is.

"Donna," he corrects himself then, looking at her once. "You forgot my coffee," he adds as he looks back at the newspaper in his hand. "No, you already …" she swallows in the rest of her sentence looking down. Her four inch heel tapping against the ground. She knows he's doing this on purpose, now it's not just them but also a few of the investment bankers waiting for the elevators. "I'm sorry, Mr. Specter," she answers then, her face not giving anything away as she sees him swallow. Payback, exactly what he deserves. "I'll make one in the partner's kitchen." The elevator opens then and she's the first to step in. Walking all the way to the back, she turns around on her heel. Briefly raising one eyebrow at him as he smiles at her when he follows her inside.

He stands beside her then. That Specter grin still on plastered on his lips he continues looking at the paper in his hand. Moving closer as more people enter the metal box, he practically corners her. Smirking at her once, he pretends to read the paper again. "So," she mumbles, biting her lip because the way he's pretending nothing is going on is a bit too good for her liking. She's supposed to be the actress after all. "Did anything interesting happen recently?" she asks then, throwing him a smile as he looks to his right. A small frown on his face that fades as fast as it appeared.

"Well," she continues tapping the paper, he shakes his head. "No, not really," he answers, switching the papers between his hands, he feels her gaze breaking from his skin. His right hand falls between them then, his fingers brushing against the back of her hand. "Just something that's public news yet," he mumbles, leaning to the right as she lets his fingers slip between hers. She squeezes his hand then, looking up at him as she's finding it very hard not to give in to him now.

The sound of the elevator doors opening on the fiftieth floor breaking their little moment, she looks ahead again. Walking out in front of him, her hand slowly slipping from his. He continues pretending to read the same article for the past five minutes as he follows her. "Harvey," he hears his name being pronounced, he pauses briefly looking to his right at his associate. "Morning Rachel," he answers looking down at the paper again as the petite brunette slips past him and walks herself over to his girlfriend. He frowns then, wondering if that's the term. They haven't really talked about labels yet, but he finds himself smiling at the thought.

"Morning Donna," Rachel chirps, hooking her arm around the redhead's. A questioning look on her face as she meets the redhead's eye. "Morning Rach," she smiles at her friend, as she guides the two of them over to the partner's kitchen. "So are you excited for this weekend?" the young lawyer questions as the redhead searches the cupboards for a 'Litt Up' mug. "Of course," she nods, lifting herself on her toes as she pushes the other mugs aside. A small victory cry escaping her lips as she pulls out the black mug. "Who wouldn't be?" she counters looking at Rachel. "Well and a bit sad you know, with this being Jessica's official goodbye."

Rachel nods, things have already been challenging without the former managing partner. Her most recent mentor, but with everything that had happened the past few months they collectively decided that a normal goodbye party wouldn't be enough and they wanted it to be a weekend of celebration. Of spending time together with those that always stayed loyal to the firm, of reminiscing the last thirteen years.

"I hope she'll like it," Rachel comments then. "I talked to Jeff," the brunette continues," He said she would, so it should be alright. He told her they're going away for a long weekend to the city. So it will be a complete surprise for her." Donna nods, wondering if it's the right approach, but she's never really gotten a glimpse of the woman's personal life. "Sounds good," the redhead comments as she pours the hot coffee in the mugs right in front of her.

"Do you need Mike and me to pick you up tomorrow on our way to the airport?" The redhead looks to her right. "No," she shakes her head, blindly reaching for the vanilla, "Harvey will drive me," she answers, stirring the spoon through both coffees as she feels her best friends gaze narrowing in on her. "And … Benjamin .. too," she adds looking away then to hide her own confusion. "Benjamin?" Rachel repeats walking back as she leans against the counter. In all the years she's known Donna and Harvey, neither of them ever voluntarily hanging out with the IT guy.

"Yeah," she mumbles trying to come up with a reasoning. "W.. I .. Uhm ran in to him the other day at that market two blocks from my place. We've been there once to pick up some wine, remember?" she quickly adds as Rachel nods at her, but the frown is still there. "And uhm .. Turns out Benjamin lives only five blocks away from my place.. And it's on the way from Harvey's to the airport, so.. Yeah seemed only logical," Donna adds then, pressing her lips together in a thin smile. "Thanks for asking though," Donna adds, picking up both mugs as she turns on her heels, the brunette following her swiftly mumbling a 'right' to herself as she tries to wrap her brain around the reasoning.

xxx

She pushes the door to his office open with her hip, turning around on her heel. She walks inside, the two mugs with coffee in her hands. His head automatically popping up, he studies the look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asks, his hand already extended as she gives him Louis' new signature mug. "Your coffee," she comments, taking a sip from her own mug. "Your meeting with Mr. Campbell is moved till three. Louis asked to see you," she turns around, making her way back to the door. "Ooh and we're picking Benjamin up on our way to the airport tomorrow," she adds quickly, her hand already reaching for the handle.

"Wait what?" he counters, almost choking on his coffee. "We are what?" he asks again, placing his cup down as she throws him a smile. "Picking up Benjamin on our way to the airport," she repeats again. "And why would we do that?" he crooks his head looking at her. "Because Rachel offered to let me drive with them and I said I'd ride with you and she gave me one of those looks and I.. I," she pauses catching her breath as he shakes his head. "So I told her it would be the three of us."

"Right," he mumbles, "and where does this guy even live?" She lets out a breath when he didn't really protest. "I have absolutely no idea," she raises her shoulders. "But I'll go and figure it out," she adds, pointing at her desk before she waves at him. He lets out a breath, shaking his head as he watches her walk to her desk. Wondering what else he'd do for her, but seeing her sway her hips he brings his hand to his mouth, knowing that the answer to that question would be anything. A chuckle escaping his lips as he sees a memo regarding _'_ _ **carpooling to airport – Jessica's goodbye getaway'**_ pop up on his screen a couple of minutes later.

xxx

Finishing his contracts, he closes the manila folder as he reaches for the cup on his desk. Sighing as he remembers he finished his coffee hours ago, he lets his gaze drift off to her cubicle. His lips twitching a little as he notices it's empty. It's ridiculous and he knows it, but ever since they got together he's felt this need to make sure she's there. Touch her, reminding himself that it's indeed real. He pushes his chair back, placing the cup down he walks out of his office.

Lingering around her cubicle for a few seconds he finally decides to make his way to the partner's kitchen. He walks past Louis' office, briefly nodding at his fellow name partner as greeting, he misses the way the other lawyer frowns in return as he walks on. Glancing at his empty mentor's office, the sad sigh that sight usually caused now being replaced by a small smile. Burying his hands in the pocket of his pants, he turns around the corner, coming to a halt then as he spots the redhead.

He leans against the door frame, he watches her for a few seconds as she's pouring herself a cup of tea. "Harvey," she greets him, not even looking around as she opens a cabinet. He smiles, pushing himself back on his feet, he steps closer to her. His left hand sliding over her waist he hands her the honey she tried to reach. "Looking for this?" he whispers in her ear as he places 'Brody' down in front of her.

"Thanks," she whispers, his hands on her waist turning her around. His lips catching hers in a hasty kiss, he pulls back then leaving her flustered. Her mouth still left agape she stares at him, almost leaning forward as he steps back. "Making a fire," he grins at her as he takes places on one of the seats at the table. "That's the first thing you should do if you find yourself stranded on an island." She lets out a breath, biting her tongue as she pours another cup of tea. Throwing a devious smile in his direction, she places the cup right in front of him. Brody the honey bear right next to it as she turns around reaching for her own cup.

"Thank you, Donna," he smirks, reaching for the cup as he tries his best not to look at her. "Okay, what's wrong with you?!" His head popping to the left he faces the other name partner who walks inside. She sits down on the chair next to him, crossing her right leg over her left. "Why would anything be wrong with me, Louis?" he counters, taking a sip from his tea as Louis pulls back another chair. Sitting himself down opposite of them. "You're thanking everyone these days. It's weird," Louis counters as he looks at Donna, waiting for her to agree with him.

She raises her shoulders, indicating she's not getting into this argument. She leans forward, pulling the fruit bowl towards her. Grabbing the last banana as she looks at Harvey, waiting for him to answer her former boss. He frowns as he sees her slowly peel the yellow skin apart. Swallowing once, he faces his colleague again. "New policy as managing partner," he counters finishing his cup. "Just making sure everyone at the firm feels valued. That the employees are happy," he adds leaning back against his chair.

His eyes briefly land on the redhead again, gritting his teeth as she continues eating the banana. "Satisfied," his last word causing him to get kicked under the table by the redhead. He nearly groans, but manages to keep looking at the other lawyer even though her right foot is caressing the calf of his right leg. "Good point," Louis comments as he gets himself back up. "Would be nice if we actually had some employees to satisfy."

Donna coughs, looking away as she throws the banana peel in the trashcan. Harvey sighs then, rolling his eyes as he fakes a smile. "Thank you Louis," he counters, briefly looking at Donna as a plead for her to stop caressing his leg, "for the input on this." She places her hand on his knee instead, squeezing it briefly to stop him from firing a snarky comment at Louis. "How about we focus on hiring extra associates for you to mentor after this weekend," Harvey offers, swallowing as her hand moves higher. "Donn," he mouths, his right hand covering hers as she raises her eyebrow. The woman knows absolutely no shame when it comes to teasing him in the office.

"Excellent," Louis comments as he nods at Donna before walking away. She grins, looking at Harvey again. Pushing herself back up on her feet she leans towards him, her face inches from him. "It's finding water," she whispers, smirking as she notices his gaze dropping ever so slightly. Her lips brushing over his, she pulls back without kissing him. He groans as he watches her walk away. Her hips swaying from left to right, the way she winks at him as she looks over her shoulder at him, he really needs to tell her to stop doing that if she wants to keep them a secret. He looks down then, signing once more as there's absolutely no way he can get up now.

She turns around in her chair as she senses him walking back. Her eyebrows briefly rising as she notices him holding a magazine in his hands. She stares at him as he walks by, the magazine still covering his crotch. "I didn't know you read the Cosmo," she teases pointing at the magazine, he throws her a smile. "You're making up for this," he counters as he walks into his office, letting himself fall down on his chair. He throws the magazine on his windowsill.

Pressing on the intercom button, she presses the phone between her ear and her shoulder. Her hands already typing away at her computer again. "You seem a little tense. About to burst even," she whispers, "Do you need a hand?" she adds smirking as she hears him groan through the phone. "Donna," she hears him mumble her name mixed with the sound of him fiercely typing away on his keyboard.

"I could help you relieve the pressure," she pushes popping the 'p' as she looks at him, her eyebrows briefly raised as he shakes his head at her. Her eyes briefly flickering to the right, she turns back around. "Mr. Campbell is here to see you," she tells him then in a chirpier tone. Putting the phone down, she gets up from her chair, greeting the client as she opens the door to his office as he steps inside. Winking at the lawyer before she walks away again.

xxx

He closes the door behind him, turning the lock as he walks towards her. Leaning against the shelves he sees notices how she crooks her head. Waiting for an explanation as to why he's here. "You look busy," he states as she keeps searching through boxes. "That's because I am busy," she repeats the line she said to him a few months ago in the very same aisle. "My boss made me look for this file I'm starting to wonder if it exists," she counters.

He smiles, stepping closer. "He sounds like a pain in the ass," he adds, taking the box from her hand, she looks up at him. "He can be, yeah," she nods as she steps forward, biting her lip as he throws her his Specter smile. "Said boss should make it up to you," he counters, his hand reaching for her elbow he pulls her closer. "Ooh," she purses her lips her hands slipping over his tie. "I could think of –"

She's cut off by his lips on hers. A small gasp escaping her lips as she feels the edge of the table digging into her thighs. His hands moving over her sides, as he lifts her on top of the table. Pulling her skirt up as she struggles with his belt. Her hands moving back to his face, she deepens the kiss before she pulls back. "Something like this, yeah," she whispers, making him smirk as he pulls her closer again.

xxx

He stares at the two suitcases in the midst of their clothes on his bed as she walks up next to him, another summer dress in her hands. "I didn't know I had two of these," he points at the suitcases and she shakes her head. "You didn't," she answers as he frowns. "A few years ago you made me buy you a new suitcase for business trips, it came as a set. You needed one and I kept the other," she explains as she placed the dress in his suitcase on top of his clothes..

He frowns, still thinking about her explanation. "Wasn't that my suit case?" he counters, making her nod again she throws him a smile. "I need room for my heels," she raises her shoulders as she reaches for her bikini from the bed. Rolling it up before she also places it in his suitcase. "Will there be any room for my clothes?" he counters.

"If it's in your suitcase it means I'll have to put it on your room," she fires back as she continues packing her own. "You make a compelling argument," he gives in, placing his suit and a some other shirts on top of her dress and bikini. Zipping it up, he looks at her again. "Do we really have to pick up Benjamin tomorrow?" he whispers, wrapping his arms around her. "Yeah we do," she answers, letting her hands run over his arms. Her head resting against his shoulder. "And we need to stop by my place to pick up my passport."

* * *

He grits his teeth, letting out a sigh as they pull up next to the terminal. Looking to his left, he sees Ray nod at him as he looks over his shoulder to the backseat. Not once since he's gotten a driver he's had to sit on the passenger's seat and to make it worse Benjamin wouldn't shut about how excited he was for this trip. Never having been out of the country before and how he wondered what the bacon would be like in the Bahamas.

His eyes lock with hers and she briefly smiles at him, before she looks at Benjamin again. "That sounds great," she beams tapping the younger man's arm to show him they've arrived. Harvey swallows once more looking away as he gets out of the car. Slamming the door behind him, he paces over the sidewalk as he hears his name being called by his former associate.

"Mike," Harvey greets his friend with a hug, before he smiles at the petite brunette. "Rachel." She smiles back at Harvey, letting her hand run over her fiancé's back as she eyes the rest of the car. A small frown appearing on her face as like Donna said the IT specialist gets out of the car on their side as well, she now looks at Ray who helps the redhead out of the car.

"Donna," Rachel beams as she drops her bag and rushes her way over to the redhead. "Hey Rach," Donna smiles hugging her friend as she steps back, taking in the summer dress the younger woman is wearing. "Is this new?" she points as she turns Rachel around. "Yep," the brunette chirps as she sticks out her feet, "and new shoes."

"I'm going to borrow those," she smiles as the points at them, hooking her arm around Rachel's she walks them over to Ray for the suitcases. Shaking the man's hand, she thanks him, expressing once more how she wished he would have joined, but his wife is afraid of flying. "Have a great time, Miss Paulsen," the driver answers as she smiles. "It's Donna, Ray. You know that."

Rachel observes the three suitcases next to the car. A small chuckle escaping her lips when the odd one out has a label that reads 'Benjamin' on it, but before she can comment on it the other company car pulls up. Gretchen and Tara joining the rest of the group as Louis fights the driver over the luggage. "Oh my god," Donna mumbles then as she stares at the wrapped up box that rests on top of Louis' suitcase. "Louis, please tell me that isn't.. " she shakes her head, not even being able to pronounce the words as she reads the five letters written on the other side.

"It's a trip for everyone who's been loyal to the firm," Louis argues, "and if she doesn't go. I won't go," the bald lawyer points at the box. Still unable to speak Rachel looks at Tara who merely nods, raising her shoulders as she doesn't know what to say either. "You're bringing Norma," Mike mutters then as he gets a hold of what was happening, making the others look in Louis direction too.

"I am," Louis states, nodding at the group as he takes them all their shocked faces in. "I don't plan on dying anytime soon," Gretchen breaks the silence then, "but please make sure this never happens to me," she points at her boss. Her words making the other's nod, still unsure of how to respond to the situation. "I just hope he won't place that on the nightstand next to our bed," Tara whispers to Donna then who brings her hand to cover the laugh that escaped her lips. "Just tell him she would have loved a good view at the ocean."

"How are you?" the redhead asks then as Tara lets her hand run over her stomach. "Good. Finally over the morning sickness, now it's just this constant graving for pineapples," Tara answers with a smile, briefly lifting her shoulders but she realises it's a weird thing. "This might have caused me to paint the baby room yellow, something Louis isn't all too happy about as it was Bruno's old room. I still don't know why he had a room for a cat, but he'll come around," she adds smiling as the two of them continue talking about how she moved in with the lawyer.

"Does Ms. Pearson know about the surprise yet?" Gretchen asks then as Louis looks on his watch. "Why isn't Jessica here yet?" he buts in as he starts looking around the parking lot. "They're inside," Rachel answers stepping towards her friend. "Jeff texted me when their flight from Chicago landed and they were on their way to this terminal, so if we go inside we should be able to spot them soon."

xxx

"Jessica Lourdes Pearson, is that you?!" Harvey calls out as the former managing partner turns around. Her eyes widening as she takes in the entire group. A gasp escaping her lips as Louis arms fall around her, hugging her tightly. "Louis," she comments, patting his back signalling for him to let go again. She stares at the group before she looks back at Jeff.

"What exactly is happening here?" Jessica asks then as she signals the group. "We," Jeff speaks as he steps up next to Jessica, "are joining them on an office retreat to the Bahama's," he adds then. "It's a Goodbye Getaway," Rachel adds, "since we never really got to give you a proper send off to Chicago." Jessica swallows then, eyeing every single one of the group. Louis and Harvey at last as she nods. "Thank you," she whispers still in shock as she lets out a breath. Taking in the group of people she's worked with for the biggest part of her life.

"Missed me yet?" Harvey teases his mentor as they walk ahead of the rest of the group to the check-in bar. She crooks her head smiling at him, because yes, she has. Nevertheless, she hasn't missed the mess and struggle that came along with the firm. "Don't you mean missed us?" she counters pointing at the rest of group over her shoulder. "Naah," Harvey shakes his head. "I just meant me," he smirks as she rolls her eyes at him. "I missed all you," she counters truthfully.

"But me the most," the lawyer fires back. "Whatever lets you sleep at night white boy," Jessica smirks. "That is if you get any sleep at all these days." She stares at him, her eyebrows raised as she nods with her head to the back. "Ok, how?" Harvey sighs, "How do you know?" he asks confused, because he'd been trying his hardest to keep it a secret.

"I didn't, but I do now," Jessica answers, she had her suspicions, but she didn't know for sure. Her words making him sigh, he can't believe he fell for that trick. "I hope she's happy," Jessica whispers then and he smiles nodding. "I think so, yes," he answers, briefly looking over his shoulder at her. "How did you know it's her?" the words leaving his lips before he registers them.

"Really?" she laughs, staring at him with a look she must have given him a dozen times over the years. "First of all who else," she counts on her hand, "second you didn't brag or invite me join, but mostly that smile on your face is the exact same one you had when you told me you weren't coming to the firm without her."

He closes his eyes, briefly shaking his head as he smiles. "I'm happy for you two, Harvey." He nods, a nearly inaudible 'me too' leaving his lips. "She wants to keep it a secret for now," Harvey tells his mentor who frowns in return. He just raises his shoulders briefly, indicating that if it's what the redhead wants he'll do it even if he'd rather shout it from the rooftops. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Jessica confirms, "but if you want to keep it a secret, you got to work on hiding that smile."

"I don't smile that much," he counters. "Yeah, you do."

xxx

"Sir," a customs officer calls. "Sir, is this your bag?" the older man asks again as Harvey gets tapped on his arm. "I'm sorry, what?" Harvey asks as he breaks off his conversation with Mike, before he steps to his left. "Is this your bag?" a female officer asks again now as she pulls a dark blue back pack to the side. "Yes," Harvey answers, "That's mine," he adds as he tries to look on the screen to determine why he got pulled aside.

Mike reaches for his own small back pack as he walks over to his friend on the other side of the customs. The rest still waiting in line. "What's going on?" Mike asks as he puts his electronics back into his bag. Fixing his belt as he watches his former boss waiting for whatever the problem was.

Watching the officer open his bag, his eyes close as he remembers again. It was meant as a joke and he was supposed to leave it behind at Donna's place. He can't believe he forgot all about it. His suspicions only being confirmed as the blonde pulls out the can of whipped cream. "You cannot bring this on board, sir," the woman speaks as she places it aside, before she checks the rest of his bag.

"Whipped cream," Mike laughs out loud as Harvey sighs. "Yeah, I'm sorry," he answers, burying his hands in the pocket of his pants as he looks to his left, but the redhead seems to miss the entire spectacle as she's still deep in conversation with his associate. "I was the fraud," Mike comments louder then, "how on earth do you not know you can't bring a bottle of whipped cream on a plane?"

Her head pops up the second she hears the two words that haunted her for years. Her eyes automatically locking with Harvey's who's standing in front of the line. Both of them unable to respond she quickly looks back to her friend as he turns to face his former associate again. "Very funny, Mike," he mumbles, his eyes now fixated on his back pack as he remembers the little black box that's inside as well. "I forgot to take it out, that's all."

xxx

"Everyone here?" Louis asks as they gather near the gate again. Counting heads, he crosses of the names on his list. "Where's Benjamin?" he comments then as he looks around again, neither of the group really responding. "Donna," Louis barks then, making the redhead look up again. "Have you seen Benjamin? He drove with you two right?" he asks again.

"Uhm.. Yes, he did," she mumbles then as she starts looking around. Coming up blank too, she turns back to face Louis. "Maybe he already boarded?" she offers then as she notices other people moving in the line. "He was very excited about flying," she adds as reasoning. Harvey hums in confirmation as he looks down the line of people again.

"Why don't you all go inside," Jessica signals the plane. "Louis and I will stay here and wait for Benjamin. Harvey you will check the plane and call me is he's already there okay," she tells the rest as she takes out her boarding pass before she hands Jeff her purse. "You do realise you're not the managing partner anymore," Harvey teases her.

"Maybe if you focused on leading the group, instead of.." Jessica feels his gaze narrowing in on her, "losing one of your employees at the gate I wouldn't have to," she counters, signalling them all to get on the plane already. "Yes ma'am," Harvey counters, pulling out his boarding pass as he turns around on his spot. His eyes meeting Donna's who just grins at him as she walks after him.

Placing his backpack in the overhead luggage storage, he looks back at her again. "Do you want to sit next to the window," he asks as he steps aside, offering her the last seat of the first class section. She shakes her head, telling him to take it as he nods. Moving past her, he sits himself down. She looks around again, smiling at Rachel who moves into the seats in front of them.

"I don't see Benjamin," she comments then as she sits herself down next to him again. "You should call Jessica," she adds as she pulls out his phone from his hand. "I really thought it was my office that read managing partner now," he mumbles as she types in Jessica's number, before she hands it back. "Ooh please," she smirks, "you've never made a call in your life without my help."

Jessica places her phone back in her purse. "He's not on board yet," she tells Louis then who turns around impatiently. "He's not answering his phone or pager," the male lawyer answers in return. "Can't believe we're talking about the IT guy," Jessica shakes her head as she looks at her watch again. "Goddamn it, Benjamin."

"I'm here. I'm here," Benjamin exclaims as he pulls his carry on behind him. Running towards the gate, he tries to avoid Louis scrutinizing gaze. "I'm sorry Miss Pearson," the young man mumbles out of breath, "I uhm... Was getting a..." he sighs signalling the Egg McMuffin in his hand. "Just get on the goddam plane," Jessica sighs as she pushes Benjamin towards the ground personnel.

"I know how to call you," he counters, turning off his phone before he places his back in his pocket. "Well that's the exception," she teases him as she leans on the arm rest in between them. "You're always the exception," he whispers looking at her as he covers her hand with his. "This arm rest is huge," he comments then as he looks in between them.

She throws him a questioning look. "You're sitting so far away," he whispers and she looks down, avoiding his gaze as his hand squeezes hers. "Harvey," she whispers letting his fingers slip between hers. "What were you thinking with that can of whipped cream?" He chuckles softly, looking at her again. "Actually," he mumbles, his thumb caressing the back of her hand. "I wanted to bring the cactus in a big plastic box, but I was afraid they'd take it away."

She smiles looking at him. Mouthing an 'I love you' in his direction, he lifts both their hands. Quickly placing a kiss on her knuckles, he lets their hands rest on the arm rest between them again. "So guys," Mike chirps as he turns around in his chair. Both of them pulling their hand back before the younger man looks over the back seat. "Are you as excited as I am?"

Donna just smiles as Harvey sighs. Brining his hand to his head, wondering how in one day he can get cornered in a conversation about all the possibilities the island has to offer and what to do on which day. If it were up to him, he'd spend the entire day in bed with the redhead besides him.

xxx

"Rachel and Mike," she speaks handing both of them a key to a room as she checked in for the group. "Harvey, yours," she holds it up as he takes it from her hand. Pressing his lips together in a thin line as Jessica throws him a questioning look behind the redhead's back. "Gretchen," Donna continues as she hands the other secretary a key. "And mine," she mumbles, turning the key card over in her hand as the others already made their way over to the elevators.

"Are you even going to use that," he mumbles reaching for both of their suitcases as she walks next to him to the elevators. "Yeah, I am," she answers as searches through her back for something. "Really," he counters frowning as he moves both their suitcases in the metal box. Swallowing as he sees her nod, he doesn't get a change to comment on it as the young couple gets into the elevator with them.

"Which floor are you?" Rachel asks, making Donna look up. "Uhm, " she mumbles looking away from Harvey as she looks at the key in her hand again. "The twelfth floor," she answers then as Rachel pouts. "We're on the tenth," she smiles at Mike who's talking to Harvey. "Next to Louis," the brunette sighs then. "I just hope we won't run into him that much on the hallway. Cause that could get awkward."

"We went mudding with him, it doesn't get more awkward that," Donna counters with a laugh. "Yeah but with you two there was still a privacy curtain," Mike comments, his face cringing as he thinks back to that moment. "A photographic memory isn't always a good thing," he mumbles making Harvey laugh out loud. "Thank god I never went," he mumbles then.

"What?" Mike fires back as he looks at his former boss. "When Louis made me go, you said –" his sentence getting short cut when the elevator reaches the tenth floor. Harvey fakes a smile, raising his shoulders as Mike shakes his head in return, pulling his suitcase out of the elevator again. "Hey Donna," Rachel mumbles then as she holds the door. "Mike and I are going for a drink later tonight, want to join? You too Harvey?"

"Sure, I'll be there," Donna answers as she moves to the other side of the elevator now. "Awesome. I'll be at your room in an hour so we can get ready," Rachel adds as she steps outside just before the doors close again. "See," Donna comments, turning to face him, but before she can do so her body is pressed against the wall by him. His lips ghosting hers as his forehead leans against hers. "Fine, your right," he whispers before he kisses her.

His hands moving over her sides, pulling her shirt from her skinny jeans. His fingers cold against her skin, she squirms on the spot, wrapping her arm around him as she couldn't stop him either. Opening her mouth to him, she manages to make him walk back a few steps. The suitcases pressing in the back of his knees he nearly falls on top of them with her in her arms, were it not for the elevator opening again as it reaches their floor.

She bends down to reach for her purse as he gets back up on his feet. Both pulling out their own suitcase they make their way to their adjacent rooms. Shaking her head as she leaves him standing there, a pout on his lip as she opens the door to her room. "We're having drinks with the rest," she tells him just before entering her room alone.

He lets out a sigh then, opening the door to his own room. Pulling his suitcase inside, he closes the door behind him. The backpack landing on his bed, he walks himself over to the balcony doors. Opening one, to let in some fresh air he takes in the view. Sandy white beaches, palm trees and the ocean. Her question from the day before coming to mind again, he mumbles "making sure it's safe," to himself as he turns around again.

Pulling his blue sweater over his head, he throws it on his bed. His hands moving to open the buttons of his white dress shirt he hears someone knocking on his door. Walking back to the entrance, he hears the knock again, now realising it's coming from the door that's separating his room from Donna's room. Smirking he walks over, turning the lock he pulls it open.

His mouth dropping as he sees her standing there then. Her right elbow leaning against the door frame, her auburn locks loosely cascading her shoulders and her body clad in the black set of lingerie he saw her put on that morning. "Hi," she smirks as his gaze shamelessly drops over her body before meeting her eyes again. "God woman," he counters stepping forward.

Kissing her like he'd done only minutes ago, yet this time he lifts her up. Walking inside her room as she wraps her legs around his waist. Her hands on his shoulders, she's fidgeting with the buttons of his shirt as he carries her to her bed. His knee hitting the edge of the bed, he leans forward placing her down as he kisses her again. His own hands now helping hers as he removes his shirt, her hands already working on his belt as he kicks of his shoes.

"Too. Much. Clothing," she mumbles in between kisses as she pushes him back on his knees. Lifting herself up along with him as she kisses his earlobe. His knee sliding off the edge of the bed as he stands back up again, his hands moving over her sides as her pulls her towards him. His thumbs tracing the edge of her bra under her breasts, she smiles tucking on his lip.

He moans against her mouth when she finally unzips his pants. Her hand sneaking inside the khaki trousers that hang around his hips, she grabs him through his boxers. "Donna," he groans, pulling back as she throws him a devilish grin, but two can play this game and together they excel at it. His right hand slips under the black piece of lace, cupping her breast he feels her nipple harden against the palm of his hand as he flickers his thumb against it.

He kisses the corner of her mouth, working his way down her neck. Leaving a trail of hot wet kisses, he softly bites her skin just below her collarbone. "Harv," she whispers, stopping him from making a mark he switches to using his tongue. Letting it trail across her skin as his hands undo the clasp of her bra on her back. Her head thrown back his lips move to the other side of her neck. Briefly kissing the spot just below her chin before he makes his way to her left ear as he moves her body back a bit, pulling the bra from her body.

He pulls back then, taking her in as his eyes slowly lock with hers again. His hand moving a strand of hair behind her ear he smiles. "You're so beautiful," he whispers softly. A black lace thong aside, she's completely naked, his hands are moving over her arms, but only his words can make her blush. "You are," he adds as she tries to look down. The index finger of his right hand lifting her chin, her kisses her softly then.

"Harvey," she whispers on his lips as she wraps her left arm around his neck. His name enough of a plead for him to place her down again. His lips claiming hers again as her hand slips in the back pocket of his pants, pulling out his wallet. Her feet pulling his pants down as he crawls on the bed, hovering above her he kisses her jaw.

Throwing her head back, she brings his wallet above her face, her mouth dropping a bit as she opens it staring at a picture of them. "You.. You," she stutters, something that's uncharacteristic for her and he pulls back instantly. "You have a picture of us in your wallet," she mumbles staring into his eyes as she tabs the picture. He nods his eyes still locked with hers.

"I… I do," he speaks. "Is that a problem?" he wonders out loud then. This whole relationship thing, especially because she wants to keep things quiet, still very new for him. "No," she shakes her head dropping his wallet on the bed above her. "No it isn't," her left arm falling around his neck again, she pulls him closer. "I love you," she whispers her right hand caressing his face. "I love you too," he answers, cupping her face as he kisses her again.

xxx

She wraps the bathrobe around her body, melting on the spot again as she feels his arms wrap around her waist. He kisses her cheek and she smiles as he walks them back to her room. Tapping his hands once, he lets go of her then. She pulls her suitcase towards her bed as he sits himself down, just watching her as she carefully removes some pieces of clothing.

A pair of red lingerie in her hand she turns around. A chuckle escaping her lips as she sees him leaning on her bed. A towel wrapped around his lower body the only thing he was wearing. She shakes her head. "I need to get ready," she whispers as he taps his hand on the duvet next to him. She bites her lip then, sitting down next to him as she drops the red piece of lace between them.

Pulling her legs on top of the bed, she bends down leaning on her right elbow as she faces him. "What?" she whispers as he shakes his head. "Nothing," he mumbles, his right arm moving to her waist as he moves towards her. "We already had sex, Mister," she teases him, her hand fighting his but he intertwines their fingers, pulling her towards him.

"Twice," he smirks, but he shakes his head, lifting it from his left hand. Bringing his other arm around her waist as well, he lets it rest on her back as she lets her head rest on his chest. "I just want to hold you," he whispers kissing the top of her head. His eyes locking with hers again as he smiles at her.

They lay there for a few minutes. Just holding the other close, talking about everything and nothing as they hear someone knocking on her door. "Donna, it's me Rachel," she hears her friend call for, her eyes widening she looks at the alarm next to her bed. "Shit," she whispers, completely having lost track of time. She pushes herself up, tapping his chest to indicate he should leave.

"Hey Rach," she answers loudly as she jumps of her bed. Quickly reaching for her panties slipping them on as she pushes her clothes from earlier that day aside. Helping him reach for his clothes from the floor, they make their way back through the room. "I'm coming," she adds then, hearing him mumble a 'that's what she said.'

She crooks her head giving him a disapproving look as she pushes him back towards the door separating their two rooms. "Shut up," she whispers, shaking her head. He pulls her closer, kissing her once more before he disappears in his own room. She quickly turns around, shutting the door behind her. Turning the lock the hardest thing she's done all day, she lets out a breath before she makes her way over to the door.

"Hi," she smiles, opening the door as she steps aside. Letting her friend walk in with a bag filled with clothes, she quickly follows. "Just drop it on the couch," she continues, her eyes widening as she spots his boxers on the floor just behind her bed. "Specter," she sighs, increasing her pace as she passes the brunette. "What?" Rachel mumbles as she drops her stuff on the couch as told.

"Nothing," Donna shakes her head, kicking the piece of fabric under her bed she climbs on top of it. "So you couldn't choose?" she teases the younger woman, who looks at Donna. A frown immediately growing on her face as she spots the bra near the redhead's legs. "What are you planning on wearing tonight?" she counters as she lifts the piece of clothing. Dangling it in front of her face.

"I was still getting dressed after my shower," Donna counters snatching it from her hand as she signals her bathrobe. Rolling herself of the bed, she takes place on the couch. Rachel sitting down on the other side as the redhead pulls out a dress. "Can't we do this on your bed? There's more room," Rachel suggests, the "no" Donna blurts out stopping her from getting up.

"Because …" the redhead adds as she sees the brunette starting to frown, "I know we won't feel like cleaning up all the make-up and clothes we're going to pull out. And if it stays there then I won't be able to sleep tonight." It's a lie, because she already knows she won't be sleeping in said bed, but she just had sex there.

xxx

She throws her head back, downing the small shot glass of tequila. She places it back on the table in one go, biting the slice of lemon. She lets out a breath as she opens her eyes again. Seeing her friends and him, not sure if it's the alcohol or his eyes that's making her feel warm, she reaches for her friends arm then. "Come Rach, let's dance, "she mumbles, dragging the younger woman on the dance floor.

Busting their best moves like they've done a hundred times before in all the years they've known each other, Rachel's arm falls around Donna's neck, pulling her closer. "Don't look around," the brunette whispers, "but there's a man that's definitely checking you out right now," she adds stepping back. A small frown forming on Donna's face, the younger woman continues.

"He's sitting in one of those booths at the side," Rachel carries on. "White shirt. Dark hair and brown eyes," Rachel continues, making Donna frown even more. "You can't possibly see that," she whispers trying to look over her shoulder, but Rachel stops her. "And he has two moles above his left eyebrow," she adds smirking at the redhead.

"Harvey," Donna whispers and Rachel nods, crooking her head as she studies her friend's expression. "Why not?" she adds, meeting her friend's eye who just grins at her in return. Biting her lip as she doesn't answer. "Ooh my god," Rachel mumbles, "No way. I knew it. How long?"

Mike takes another sip of his beer. Letting his gaze slip back from his fiancé to his former boss. "Okay," he mumbles. "I know you just made managing partner, but that's not a 'I just had a promotion' smile," Mike states, pointing his bottle at the man across the table from him. "A what now?" Harvey counters, frowning as he turns around the face his friend.

"You have a different smile," the younger man points out, placing his bottle on the table he leans back against the bench. "Are you studying me?" Harvey raises his eyebrow, he's known the kid to do weird stuff, but this beats almost everything. "No," Mike shakes his head in defence, but one wouldn't have to study the lawyer to be able to notice it.

"Almost two months," Donna whispers, trying to hide her smile as the brunette nearly squeals on her spot. "I'm so happy for you," she beams hugging her friend as she swirls her around on the dancefloor. "Wait," Rachel pauses, taking a step back. "Then why are you on the dancefloor with me instead of him?" Rachel asks, pointing her head back at the booth.

Donna shakes her head. "Harvey doesn't like to dance," she states as a matter of fact, briefly raising her shoulders. "And we're trying to keep it a secret for a little longer," Donna adds, "everyone always commented and gossiped when nothing was going on, so.."

"I know I haven't been around much, lately," Mike states then, making Harvey nod as he looks back at his former associate. "And I know you put your life on hold when mine was too, but I'm out now. You should start living your life too," Mike pushes. "With Donna," he adds pointing at the redhead on the dancefloor. "We all know you love her, she deserves to know too."

"Who says she doesn't know?" Harvey counters instantly. He wasn't planning on spilling it, but maybe he was tired of people always assuming things. Maybe he just really wanted to tell someone. "Wait," Mike mumbles, raising his hand as he slowly connects the dots. "So you two took the plunge?" he asks then.

"Is that your standard choice of words?" Harvey counters, remembering how that were the exact same words the younger man said to him little over a year ago. "So, that's a yes then," Mike asks, needing a verbal confirmation on this situation. The lawyer nods in return. "Finally," Mike exclaims, raising his hand, but Harvey shakes his head. Not going to high-five for this.

"Why are you sitting here then?!" Mike drops his hand to the table. "Go dance with your woman," he signals the floor, his choice of words making Harvey sigh. "First of all, don't call her that," he reaches for his glass of scotch. "And second, she wants to keeps things quiet for now."

* * *

He lets out a groan, stirring around his right arm moves over the duvet. An eye fluttering open when that movement goes uninterrupted, he notices how the spot next to him is empty. Letting out a yawn, he brings his hand through his hair. His eyes opening fully now he spots her silhouette on the other side of the room. He smirks, rolling himself out of bed. He nearly trips over his boxer short in the process, but her doesn't even bother putting it on.

Taking the final two steps towards her, he wraps his arms around her waist. Hugging her from behind, he kisses the crook of her neck. "Morning beautiful," he mumbles, feeling her melt in his arms. She looks over her shoulder, kissing him now as she slowly turns around in his embrace. His hand moving to her shoulders as he deepens their kiss.

Her body leaning against his, she feels his morning wood pressing against her thigh and she realizes he isn't wearing any clothing. Pulling back, she looks him in the eye, a smirk smile appearing on her lips as she lets her finger run over his length. "Is this your outfit of choice for today?" she teases, moving her finger back to the tip.

He grits his teeth as she takes him in her hand, but he can't let her win. It's a game. Almost every single morning, a new ritual. The whipped cream replaced by a can opener and now this, just them in the morning. It's what works for them with the irregular working times, the day and the night always unpredictable by a new possible crisis of a client, but the morning is just for them.

"Could be," he counters with a smirk as he pulls back a little. His hands slipping down the placket of his dress shirt she's wearing. "If this," he pushes the white fabric over her shoulders. His lips scraping her neck as he kisses the corner of her jaw. "Is going to be your outfit for the rest of the day," he whispers in her ear.

She grins, letting her hands run over his chest as she looks down. Kissing his chest, she pushes him back on the couch behind him. Her hands on his knees she leans forward to kiss him again, lowering herself on the ground between his legs as she kisses her way down. "I don't know," she mumbles, her fingers drawing patterns over his thigh. "Aren't you afraid that will cause this problem at the pool later today?"

xxx

He yawns, his hand running over his face. He's still tired, or tired again. Wrapping the white bath robe around him, he paces through the hallway, wondering where the rest is. "Harvey," he hears his name then being pronounced by the only men hoped he wouldn't see just now, but then again it's what he did. "Louis," he counters turning around as he lets out another yawn.

"Where's the rest?" he mumbles as he follows the other lawyer to the mud baths and he can't help but think back to that story Louis told him on that night they got high. His face cringes as he looks around again. _Focus, Harvey. Focus,_ he thinks to himself. "The others. Jeff, Mike and Benjamin," he adds, "I thought they'd all be here." Louis frowns, raising his shoulders.

"Not that I know of," he mumbles, dropping his bathrobe on the bench behind him and Harvey looks away. Slightly repulsed by the entire situation. "Donna just said you would want to go mudding with me," Louis adds. He sighs then. "Did she?" he mumbles shaking his head, he can't even believe he fell for that. Letting out a sigh he decides to play along, knowing he'll never hear the end of it if he doesn't. Placing his bathrobe to the side as well, he climbs in the bath next to Louis' then. With boxer short and all.

"No," Louis exclaims as he points at Harvey. "You can't.. You can't do that.. No," he reasons and Harvey just smiles as he lets his head rest against the edge. "I'm here. I'm mudding. That's the only thing I agreed on," he tells Louis. "Bullshit," Louis argues. "Can't believe you lawyered your way out of how this is usually done."

"Well I'm a lawyer, Louis," Harvey counters. "Now shut up, I'm here to relax," he adds closing his eyes as he lets himself sink a little further in the bath. He hates to admit it, but it isn't even that bad. The company the main thing he would change.

"Harvey," Louis mumbles after a few minutes. "Yeah," Harvey answers as he turns to look to his right. "Can I ask you something?" the bald lawyer continues making Harvey nod. "Sure, it's not like I can walk off. So ask away," he answers as he looks ahead again. "I know you said yes when I asked you this a few years ago," Louis mumbles, "but I was wondering if you still wanted to be my best man at my wedding?"

Harvey looks to his right again. "I can't believe you can be so sure after such a short period of time," he answers then and Louis nods, raising his shoulders. "I know it's soon and people might think I'm crazy. I actually asked her three months ago and I still believe it's the best decision I ever made. She's just the one for me," Louis answers, truthfully.

"I'd be honoured, Louis," Harvey answers then, "congratulations." Louis smiles at him, his hands landing the edge of the tub. Harvey's eyes widening a little in shock as he remembers what happened just before the last time Louis asked him this. "But you're staying in that tub and there will be no hug," Harvey adds as he raises his hand, letting himself sink back in the tub again.

"Harvey," Louis whispers again a few minutes later. "Yes, Louis," Harvey answers letting out a breath as he stares at the ceilings. "I don't know if she already told you or if you found out already," Louis starts, "but Donna ended her relationship with this guy Mitchell a few months ago and I don't know exactly what happened between you two to make her go work for me in the first place. But I do know that even if she's telling herself she didn't break things off with him for you, deep down she did."

Harvey swallows, briefly looking to his right. "So if you still love her, maybe you can ask her to be your date to my wedding," Louis adds, pressing his lips into a thin smile as he looks back up again. "Cause I'm pretty sure, that for some unknown and completely unexplainable reason, she loves you." Harvey closes his eyes, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as he already knows the answer to that. He nods his head, letting himself rest again. "I will," he whispers.

xxx

He moves through his room. Putting on his swim shorts as he hears knocking coming from the door separating their rooms. Opening it again, he smiles as she stares at him. "I think housekeeping closed them again," she mumbles and he nods in agreement, his head crooked a little as he steps aside. "You have my bikini," she tells him as she points at his suitcase. "And I need your help," she adds as she holds up the bottle of sun screen. He grins, taking it from her hand as she walks herself over to his suit case. "SPF45," he reads out loud, his tone almost mocking as he sits down on the bed next to her.

She rolls her eyes, turning on her heels, she faces him again. Grabbing his hand, she shakes it. "Hi, I'm Donna. Natural redhead. Nice to meet you." He smirks shaking his head as he squeezes her hand. "You know you could just as easily move your stuff to this room," he mumbles as he signals for her to get changed. Reaching for her bikini, she drops it on his bed. "Yeah, that might be easier," she mumbles kissing him briefly as she pulls the skirt of her summer dress up, her hands pulling her panties down as she switches to her bikini bottom. He gets up then, making his way to her room as she pulls her bra from under her dress.

"You do know you need to remove that dress if you want me to put sun screen on your back," he counters shaking his head as he sees her struggle. She freezes for a second, removing her dress as she wonders why she was even making it this difficult. He smirks at her then as he steps inside her room. "God, you just wanted to see me naked, " she calls after him as she shakes her head. "Guilty," she hears him answer as she puts on the other half of her bikini. "Your suitcase, my lady," he announces as he places it on the ground next to his. She smiles, mumbling a thank you.

He pulls out her make up bag then. Bringing it to the bathroom, she frowns for a second as she follows him. Seeing him place her stuff on the sink next to his own. He looks up, his gaze meeting hers in the reflection of the mirror. "Just like at home," he states, placing the bag at the side, he turns around to face her. "At home," she repeats unsure and he nods. "Yeah it's not that I cleared that side of the sink for you because I never used it anyway, but it's filled with your stuff. Just like here," he states with a smile as she lets out breath, taking in the sink again.

"Harvey," she whispers looking up at him again. "When was the last time we were at my place?" she asks then and he frowns for a second, before answering that that was the day before to pick up her passport. She nods. "And before that?" she mumbles. He raises his shoulder. "I don't really know," he concludes then and she nods in agreement. "Me neither," she whispers stepping closer as she places the bottle of sun screen next to him. "Harvey, did I move in with you without even noticing it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, first of all Donnaspecter, marla13, Cadalways aka CeceIsTheBest, xScandalFan, Tvseriesislife, Acuriousbeastie, Luu, xxreadingstories, Cez, Flightt94, harvspecter, meeshmo, darvey415, juliagavrilovjg, pinkbunniesinthemeadow and all the guests THANK YOU all for the reviews & follows & favs.. Really WOW! **

**So I said I had this part finished and I did, I just woke up this morning with a darvey dream that I thought would work well with this fic.. But I think it would work better to have that with the part that I already had as sort of epilogue .. so I decided to pull that 'dream' and the original ending from this part.. and post the new FINAL part in a few days (that part won't be as long tho) ..**

 **But without much further ado. Here's the second part. I hope you'll enjoy it and I'd love to read your reviews. x**

* * *

 **Goodbye Getaway PART II**

* * *

" _Harvey, did I move in with you without even noticing it?"_

He thinks about her question for a second before he grins. "I think so, yes," he answers. "I like it," he smiles reaching for the bottle. Pouring some of the substance on his hand, he signals for her to turn around. "Maybe we should make that official," he whispers, massaging her shoulders he applies the sunscreen on her back. "Bring over your stuff after this weekend? Or when you want to?" She nods, looking over her shoulder at him. Still a little overwhelmed by the realisation of how the very thing that made her question her future when she thought she had moved on from him, happened so naturally now, but there's no way she wants to go back.

She puts her summer dress back on then. Collecting her sunglasses, her notebook and other things she wants to bring as she places it all in her bag. He hands her his phone, smilingly asking her to put it in there as well. She gets up then, bringing the bag to her shoulder. "I have everything," she states and he smiles at her. Bending down one last time, he pulls a blue striped towel from his suitcase. "Me too," he answers, letting it hang over his shoulders.

"You brought a towel?" she whispers then taking him in, "You know they have towels downstairs right?" He nods with a smile. Opening the door for her, they both step outside. "Yeah, but I like this one."

xxx

Wrapping his right arm around her shoulders, his fingers playing with her auburn locks he pulls her closer. A chuckle escaping her lips when he whispers how he'd rather stayed upstairs with her. She bites her lip, giving him one of those looks he's seen a hundred times before as she reaches for his sunglasses on top of his head. Stealing them, she puts them on. "They do look better on you," he whispers in her ear before she can tell him those exact words.

"Harvey." They hear his name, both coming to a halt he lets his arm slide of her shoulders. "What's up pup?" Donna counters, looking at her younger friend. "Ok," Mike raises his hand. "You two got to stop with calling me that, I don't even work with you anymore." Donna smiles, stepping forward she playfully taps his arm. "Ooh come on, you know you miss us," she teases him and the younger man nods giving in.

"Where's Rach?" Donna asks then, looking for her friend. Her words making Mike turn around. "She uhm…" he looks back at the others, "Was looking at shoes." He points over his shoulder, "We were going to get some lunch. Want to join?" he asks when Rachel catches up with him. Harvey briefly looks at Donna, raising his shoulders he lets out a breath when another moment with his redhead gets interrupted. "Sure why not."

"Great," Rachel chirps, linking her arm around Donna's she walks both of them over to the little restaurant on the side. "New sunglasses?" the brunette comments observing her friend who just shakes her head. "No," Donna answers, "They're not mine," she adds with a smile. One that Rachel returns. "Already acting like a married couple," Rachel teases her friend, who frowns in return. "Well… already, you two always –"

"Rach," Donna hints raising her eyebrows. "You didn't say anything to Mike did you?" The brunette shakes her head. "Of course not, you asked me not to," Rachel answers signalling for Donna to sit down in the round booth. She slides down next to her friend, making the men sit on the opposite side of them. Harvey's eyes meeting Donna's for a second, she smiles looking down.

His hand resting near hers on the table as they enjoy their sandwiches. Looks stolen between them, they both try to keep up with the conversation of their friends, both finding it hard not to give in to the other. He looks down again then, swallowing because her hand is right there and he wants nothing more than to hold it. She notices the soft sigh leaving his lips, her eyes flickering in his direction once more she gives him a small smile. Pulling her hand back, she reaches for her glass of wine. Taking a sip to focus herself on something else, but his eyes remain focussed on hers and she just can't look away.

She breaks their gaze when the tension becomes too much, laughing at the younger woman's comment she places her glass back. She sees him frown from the corner of her eye when her fingers trace the edge of the glass, it's this thing she subconsciously does when she's nervous. Leaning back in the booth, she creates a little bit more space between them as she now lets her arm rest on the edge of the table in front of her. He copies her move and her eyes flicker back in his direction.

The darkness of his eyes making her swallow, but she can't give in to it. Not now. Not here. The waiter showing up to ask if they want something else a welcome distraction. She merely shakes her head, her refusal to order anything else countered by him getting an ice cream coupe with whipped cream. The smirk smile on his face giving away it's a game. She rolls her eyes at him, turning a bit towards her friend as she crosses her legs.

Her left foot brushing against his leg, she notices him grit his teeth. "Can I get an extra spoon?" she asks the waiter then, a devilish grin forming on her lips as she lets her toes trace his calf. "Donn," her name leaving his lips in an inaudible whimper, his hand falling flat on the table as he leaps forward. Looking at him again for a second, she leans against Rachel's shoulder. "What's that?" she asks, pretending nothing is going on as both women look at a video on Mike's phone.

"It's Louis trying Tai Chi," Mike informs them, pulling his phone back when the waiter walks back with their desserts. The man of the video in question and the former managing partner joining them at their table, Donna automatically sliding down the booth towards Harvey. The brunette following her move as they make way for the two others at their table.

"Hey," he whispers his hand sliding over her knee. She looks up at him then, her shoulder brushing against his when she covers his hand with hers. Looking back at the rest of the group she tries to ignore the way he turns over her hand, the way his thumb is drawing circles on her skin. She reaches for a spoon then, steeling a bite of his ice cream. He just shakes his head, staying silent as she's eating his dessert after telling the waiter she didn't want anything.

Mike looks at his former boss, rolling his eyes as the latter just raises his shoulders in defence. Fully aware the younger man will assume it's because they're together now, but it's always been like this. She'd tell him she doesn't want anything, he'd order something he knows she loves and eventually shares or give it to her completely.

Eventually he lets go of her hand, reaching for his own spoon. Stealing a bite here or there when she's talking to Louis. Avoiding Jessica's knowing look when she catches them fighting over a piece of chocolate with their spoons. A battle the redhead wins when she moves her hand on his thigh an inch higher, a current automatically running through his body. He can't even look at her now, knowing all too well she's smirking. Focussing on his coffee instead he lets his left elbow lean on the table. Turning a bit away from her, the table now too crowded to even whisper her name as a warning.

xxx

"Ooh," Tara exclaims, her hand falling on her stomach, making the four other women look in her direction. "Something wrong?" Rachel mumbles, making both Gretchen and Tara laugh, the latter shaking her head. "No, this one is just moving around a lot," she answers, running her hand over her stomach. Trying to calm down the baby a little.

"Have you two found out what you're having yet?" Donna whispers, looking to her left. Tara shakes her head. "No I... or we haven't yet," the architect mumbles, "Louis really wants it to be a surprise and that's the least I can give him. But I think it will be boy," she adds with a smile, looking down at her baby bump. "Want to feel it?" she asks, reaching for the redhead's hand.

"Then it will be boy," Gretchen counters as she looks up from her book. "A mother knows. I predicted it for all three of my kids," the older secretary answers before she focuses on her book again. A laugh escaping Jessica's lips, she looks to her side. Smiling when she sees Donna's reaction to the kicking, her hand still on the baby bump. "Is that so?" Jessica counters, "cause I never predicted to have a problematic son," she laughs, she doesn't often describe the man as such, but in a way she feels like a mother to him. "But then again, I never gave birth to him."

Donna grins looking down, but Tara frowns wondering what Jessica meant. "That one over there," Jessica nods her head in the direction of the two lawyers. "Picked him out of the mail room. Paid for him to go to Harvard, got him a spot at the D.A.'s office, and brought him back to the firm. Closest thing I'll ever have or want to have to a kid."

Harvey brushes his hand through his hair. Not really listening to what the lawyer was telling him, the earlier conversation between the two of them still on his mind he looks to his left. His lips curling up a little when he sees his redhead talking with Tara.

"You're smiling too much," Louis comments then, making Harvey's head snap back to the other man. "I'm happy," he answers not even bothering with trying to dismiss the earlier statement. "It's weird," Louis counters crossing his arms, studying his fellow name partner.

"I'm just happy to be here. Enjoying the island," Harvey counters, moving his way through the pool to the other guys. "No," Louis shakes his head, following Harvey's lead. "You were smiling like this before we even got to the island," Louis adds as he thinks back to the past few weeks.

Harvey lets out a sigh. "Enjoying the thought of going here," he counters hoping the other man would drop the topic soon. "You're weird," Louis mumbles then catching the volleyball Mike throws in his direction. "You're the one paying attention to whether or not I smile," Harvey counters slapping the volleyball out of Louis' hand towards Benjamin.

xxx

Benjamin throws the volleyball back to Mike. It going over the man's head and it bounces on the ground, towards the group of women. Mike turns himself around, swimming over to the edge. "Rach," he calls signalling the ball at the edge of her bed. The young lawyer lets out a sigh as she gets up. Reluctantly picking the ball up, she throws it back. "Next time you're getting it yourself."

Rachel lets herself fall down on her bed again, rolling her eyes at Donna who just laughs. Her hand blocking the sun she focusses on her notebook again. Scribbling down something she'd been thinking about for the past few days, she lets her gaze drift off to him for another second. He's somehow always her inspiration.

The volleyball falling bouncing on the ground again, it skips over Jessica's pool bed and rolls beneath Donna's bed to the other side. Standing closest to the edge, Harvey climbs out of the pool walking over to them. Blocking the sun from her when she doesn't throw it back immediately.

She closes her eyes, a soft chuckle escaping her lips as a shadow falls over her. Dropping her notebook to the side, she looks up. Swallowing once she takes him in. The way the water is dripping from his shorts. His abs, the way he just stands there with that smug smile on his face, clearly aware of the effect he's having on her.

He notices his towel neatly followed resting on the edge near to her feet them. Realising it was his bed she was laying in. "Donna," he mumbles, crooking his head he looks at her. His right hand grabbing the towel he runs it over his face and hair for a second. "Harvey," she answers in the same tone he's using, a soft smile growing on her lips after she sees him use his towel.

One eyebrow raised she isn't going to make this easy for him. He points at the volleyball near her table, her bag with clothes near his feet and back to himself, indicating he doesn't want her stuff to get wet. "I want my ball back," he states then.

"You what now?" she challenges him, her words making Jessica snort. Donna leans over to reach for the volleyball. He frowns looking at his former mentor, who knows exactly what's going on. Jessica just shakes her head looking back again as Harvey does the same.

He steps closer now. "Give me that volleyball or I'll drag you into that pool, Paulsen," he counters, pointing at the pool behind him. "You wouldn't dare," she answers, spinning the ball around in her hand, he leans forward then. His hand almost reaching for her leg, she pulls it up. "Okay... Okay..." she mumbles her hand in the air stopping him from doing what he threatened to do. "Here," she gives in, throwing the ball towards him.

xxx

Enjoying her bronzed salmon, she listens to the conversation her friends are having with the other secretary. Nodding once she takes another bite of her asparagus, she can't help but let her gaze slip over the table in his direction. Seeing him conversing with the two other women and their significant others. A small smile forming on her lips as it hits her that she's one of them too, but maybe not completely yet. He specifically told her he wasn't going to sit near her this time. Not being able to keep it together if she tortured him like earlier that day. Sneaking off the bathroom afterwards there a lot easier than when the group is doubled and the course is longer.

Looking back Gretchen smiles at her. "How's the new relationship?" Gretchen asks then, her words making Donna drop her hand. "Wait what?" she mumbles, staring back at the other secretary who just crooks her head in return. "Good." She smiles then, still surprised the other woman knew, but then again, maybe it's not just a 'Donna' thing to know everything, but a secretaries one.

"I'm happy for you, Red," Gretchen smiles raising her glass to Donna as a small toast. "I'm sure Norma would have loved it too," Gretchen adds, making Donna frown a little. "I've known her for thirty years," Gretchen answers as she thinks back to her late friend. "And whenever she was talking about her job it somehow always twisted to the two of you."

Donna laughs, looking down she closes her eyes. Typical Norma. "What did she say?" Donna asks then, she never got to see the woman out of the work environment. "Ooh," Gretchen laughs, "there's too much too tell, but there's this one thing I'll never forget. The last few years he always referred to him as 'the wuss' and I have to say that I always wondered why she picked that word."

Donna laughs louder then, letting out a sigh she shakes her head. "I... uhm," she starts. "I called him that," she explains then. "There was this one time he was looking for Louis, but he wasn't in his office. So he comes to me asks me where Louis is and turns out he just didn't want to ask Norma," she shakes her head recalling the moment. "So yeah I had to tell Norma that over coffee the next day of course."

xxx

She turns around, her hips swaying from left to right. Her hands in the air she dances to the music. Her hand catching Rachel's they both sing along with the music. Both grinning, they notice how Louis is trying to mimic Benjamin's dance moves, but without much success. She swirls around again; smiling when she sees Jessica and Jeff completely lost in the other's arms, they slowly dance to the upbeat tunes. Stepping aside as Mike walks towards the two women.

She gives him a smile, making her way to the bar where the younger man had just been sitting. Her head crooking as she sees him sitting there, alone and looking at her. The drink the other guys bought him ten minutes ago still untouched in his hand. Slightly increasing her step, she makes her way to him. Sitting herself down on the barstool next to him, she throws him a soft smile as the turns to face her.

"You know, when someone's sitting alone at a bar, they usually at least pretend to finish the drink their colleagues bought them," she whispers, pointing at the glass in front of him. He smirks, remembering the words she said to him the very time they met. Both looking at the dancefloor, he lets his hand rest on her back. He lets out a breath, his eyes on her frame again he leans closer. "You're making it very... " He whispers, halfway pausing his sentence as she looks at him, raising her eyebrows.

"Difficult for me to resist you now," he adds and she pouts because he didn't let her say the words. Yet again. He never does. "We could leave," she whispers. "Donna, you're having a great time here," he counters signalling the rest of the group on the dance floor. "But I want you to have fun too," she whispers. "I am," he nods reassuring her, his hand moving over the small of her back.

"Come dance with me," she whispers, stepping back on the floor. Her hand pulling on his. "They've all seen us dance before," she reasons and he smirks. "You might end up pinned against the wall," he counters. "They haven't seen that before," he adds emphasizing the 'that' as he smirks at her. She laughs, his comment not scaring her away she reaches for his arm instead. "I'll take the risk," she whispers, "unless you want me to dance with Benjamin."

"No," he counters jumping off the barstool himself, he walks them to the dancefloor. Spinning her around until she lands in his arms, the music changing to a tango. He lifts her right arm, pulling her closer with his right arm she looks him straight in the eye. "Do you remember how we signed Mr. Moreno," she whispers when he takes the lead, moving both of them over the dancefloor

He laughs out loud then. Dipping her on the music just like the time she's referring to. "I do," he whispers slowly bringing her back up. His hand finding his way to the small of her back again. "That was quite a show," he answers look at her from the corner of his eye. "It was," she whispers slightly turning her head, she looks him in the eye, both of them smiling.

"Are you sure they aren't together," Jeff comments as he looks to his right again. His focus back on Jessica he nods in the pair in question's direction. Jessica follows his lead, looking back at her own man with just a smile, not answering his question. "You promised you'd tell me the truth," Jeff counters turning her around again, her gaze falling back on the laughing couple. "I never said anything," she counters, her gaze narrowing in on him. "So they are," Jeff concludes and she nods. Smiling then even. "I promised not to say anything, but look at them."

Her fingers pressing into his shoulder, he whispers in her ear how she would be the first thing he'd bring to a deserted island. "Harv," she murmurs a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks at his answer to her question. "You can't pick me," she protests in a whisper. "I'd always choose you," he whispers looking back at her and she smiles, closing her eyes.

"Five things besides me," she counters then as they move around on the music. Biting her lip, she sees him think. "Uhm," he mumbles pursing his lips. "A knife of course," he answers. She nods, trying to hide her smile "Of course," she repeats his answer, looking at him again. She waits for his other answer but he just smiles at her. His hand running over her back she, his gaze locking with hers again and she swallows, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe.

He swirls her around again then. Her hand slipping from his hand she spins towards Rachel who is still dancing with Mike. Her hands lading on the shoulders of the brunette, she looks at Mike. "I'm going to steal your fiancée for a minute," Donna announces as she pulls Rachel aside. Walking both of them over to the ladies room.

"What's going on?" Rachel mumbles when Donna pushes the door open. Fixing her dress with a few touches, she turns towards the mirror. Pulling a lipstick from her purse, she brings it to her lips. "I need your help," the redhead answers. "You want to leave this bar with Harvey without anyone noticing," Rachel states then and Donna opens her mouth to speak, but she just nods. Touching up her lipstick. Rachel smirks at the honesty of her friend. "On one condition," Rachel counters, using the rare opportunity in which the redhead needs her help to her advantage. "How was it?"

Donna bites her tongue, looking down she closes her purse again. "Everything I remembered it to be and more," she mumbles turning the brunette back around towards the door. "Now help me," Donna orders as she follows her back to the dancefloor. Both of them scanning the room, they notice the group sitting at one of tables again. "There," Rachel mumbles, reaching for Donna's hand she pulls her aside. "We," Rachel signals between herself and the redhead, "are going back to the hotel, because we have an early meditation class tomorrow morning."

Mike frowns, this being the first time he hears her mention the class. "You just told me to order a beer," Mikes signals at the bottle at his table, he looks back up at Rachel. The young lawyer smiles back. "Well Jeff, Jessica and Harvey are still here," she point out.

Harvey takes a sip from his scotch, his eyes meeting Donna's they both remain silent. He knows better to interrupt; especially because he has the feeling it wasn't exactly his associate's idea to leave in the first place. "You have a key," Rachel continues placing her hand on his shoulder, "just finish your beer and I'll see you at our room later."

"Fine," Mike mumbles when the brunette kisses the top of his head. "Goodnight everyone," Donna mumbles, her eyes meeting Harvey's again. The rest, Harvey included, wishes them a good night, they walk away again. "Thank you," Donna whispers to her friend as the girls make their way to the elevator.

"No problem," Rachel smiles, stepping into the elevator, pressing both the buttons of the tenth and twelfth floor. "So," Rachel states, letting out a breath. She looks at her friend again, raising her hands. "I think it's time you start answering the most important emotional question."

Donna scoffs a laugh escaping her lips, she looks to the side, but it doesn't stop the brunette from moving her hands. Donna's eyebrow raising, she bites the inside of her cheek, her eyes flickering up to the sign of the elevator, the doors open then.

"Ooh look at that," Donna chirps. "Your floor. See you tomorrow," she adds, turning her friend around, she manages to get her out of the elevator without having to answer the very question she asked about Mike. "Donna," Rachel counters, raising her hand as she stops the door from closing. "Tomorrow, you and I are going to catch up."

xxx

He closes the door of his room behind him, placing the key card in the holder next to the door he turns on the light. His mouth automatically dropping when he takes in the view. A naked Donna resting on his bed. Lying on her stomach, her slim legs bend at the knee and her ankles crossed in the air. Her head leaning on her elbow, she smiles at him, moving her feet up and down.

He just swallows seeing her smile turn into a smirk. "Mr. Specter, you are staring," she teases him. Her words making him snap out of his daze, he finally steps forward again. Shaking his head. "Can you blame me?" he answers, sitting down next to her. His hand moving over her waist, he turns her on her back.

Leaning down to kiss her. "There's a naked goddess in my bed," he whispers on her lips and she giggles, her hands fidgeting with his jacket. "Goddess," she repeats, "I like the sound of that," she answers as he kicks of his shoes. She watches him sit back up, his hands moving to the button of his jacket.

"Wait," she mumbles stopping his hand, he frowns. "I want to do that," she tells him, pushing herself up. Crawling on top of his law, his hands reaching for her sides she shakes her head, an indication he should wait and he groans. He's waited so much today already. Her hands sliding over his chest, she raises an eyebrow feeling something inside his pocket.

"What is this?" she whispers, slipping her hand inside his jacket. She pulls out the handcuffs. Her mouth dropping a little as she studies the object, it eventually turning into a grin. "Really, Reginald?" she mocks him, swinging the handcuffs in front of his face. "You stole these from that teambuilding exercise this morning?"

He shakes his head. "I didn't and I resent all implications otherwise," he counters meeting her eye again. "Roberta," he adds with a smile, her mouth widening again she shakes her head. "You didn't," she mumbles ad he just smirks, they both know he just said her middle name and they both know how much she hates it.

"You're going to pay for that," she challenges him. "Ooh really," he scoffs, his hands running over her thighs. "How?" he mumbles mere seconds before she clicks one of the cuffs around his left wrist. His gaze dropping to his hand for a moment before he looks at her again. "Ooh," he mumbles, kissing her then. Both of them work on removing the rest of his clothes.

xxx

She hears him groan, pulling her closer in his arms as the alarm on her phone goes off. "Harv," she whispers, resulting in an inaudible mumble on his side. She tries to stretch her right arm to reach for her phone. Her hand immediately pulled back by something sharp, another growl escaping his mouth she opens one eye. Following the line of her right arm to her hand she frowns, not remembering wearing a bracelet she now notices how she'd been sleeping on his arm. How the bracelet wasn't exactly a bracelet but the handcuffs she'd found in the pocket of his jacket the night before.

Whispering his name once more as the alarm of her phone went off again, he pulls her closer again, snuggling his head in the crook of her neck. "It's too early," he mumbles, his voice raspy, she turns around to face him as much as their linked arms allow her. "You don't have to get up," she whispers, her hand caressing his arm. "Just give me the key so I can go and meet Rachel like I promised," she whispers.

His eyes fluttering open a bit. "What? The what?" he mumbles, letting his hand run over his face. "The keys," she whispers lifting her right hand, pulling his arm up. His eyes widening a bit, a smirk grows on his lips before it turns into a frown. "I don't have any keys."

Her eyes close for a second before they pop open again. "Harvey, what the hell?! How?" He pushes himself up. "I … Gretchen forgot to hand them in and I said I would," he pauses letting out a yawn, "I just ...I forgot, but I don't think there were any keys." She stares at him in disbelief, crawling over him he grunts as she pulls on his arm. Sitting himself up next to her then he reaches for his jacket. Searching through the pockets he shakes his head. "Nothing there," he mumbles. She checks the pockets of his pants, shaking her head too.

Her phone rings again and they both look up. "Okay, first you're going to get that," he mumbles getting up and she follows him, his hand catching hers so the cuffs don't hurt as much. She looks at him, a laugh escaping her lips. "Just look at us," she shakes her head, wrapping his arm around her shoulder he kisses the top of her head.

"Hey, Rach," she answers her phone, looking up at him. He smirks in return. "No, I'm fine... I just overslept. I'll be there in half an hour." He frowns now, mouthing 'half an hour' to her, raising their hands and she stares at him, her eyes wide, not really sure what to do either. "Can't wait. See you soon," she answers, ending the call. She places her phone back on the table.

"Half an hour," he repeats again and she nods. "Let's search the floor," she mumbles both of them picking up the remainder of his clothes, but there isn't any sign of a key. She looks at their hands again then, trying to pull her hand through the cuff, but it gets stuck half way across her palm.

"Soap?" he offers, guiding both of them to the bathroom. Pouring the shower gel over her hand she tries it again, but it doesn't make any difference. "Shit," she whispers and he repeats the word, opening the tab to remove the soap again.

"Okay let's make a plan," he mumbles as they make their way back to the bed. "Worst case scenario we'll have to call someone from the teambuilding course," he mumbles. "Or ask Gretchen if she has a key," Donna counters, making Harvey pause for a second.

"No," he shakes his head, letting himself fall down on the matrass, "we're not asking Gretchen. I'd never be able to face her again." She follows his lead, laying herself down next to him. Both completely naked, chained to the other they stare at the ceiling in silence.

"Duct tape," he mumbles a minute later then. "Duct tape?" she repeats, turning her head to the right to look at him. "How are you going to fix this with duct tape?" she mumbles, her eyes locking with his, he looks at her again. "I have no idea," he answers, "I was thinking about your question from yesterday. What I'd bring to an abandoned island," he adds with a smile. Letting his right hand run through his hair.

She lets out a breath, her face falling into something that should resemble a frown. "We're naked, chained together and you're thinking about a question I asked you last night," she responds, her voice turning softer at the end. She smiles at him then. "I don't know whether I should be annoyed or if I love you even more now," she adds and he smiles squeezing her hand.

"I hope the latter," he answers pressing his lips against her forehead. "A bobby pin," she mumbles then, her hand falling on his chest. "What on earth are you going to do with a bobby pin on a deserted island," he mumbles rolling himself back. "Huh..." she whispers in confusion, "no..," she shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts again. "For this," she lifts both their hands. "A bobby pin. We could try and open it with a bobby pin," she continues pushing herself up, he hums in agreement.

Following her back to the bathroom, he watches her search through make up bag. Pulling out things he remembers seeing spread out over the sink in his own bathroom he leans against the counter. Just studying her, remembering himself he should bring up the moving in again after this weekend. "There," she smiles pulling out the small light brown pin. Her face falling into a frown again, she looks at the object between her fingertips and the cuffs.

"Okay so uhm," she mumbles twitching her lips. She's thinking of the next step, her thumb pushing against the rubber ending of the pin. It pops off and she opens the pin. "Here goes nothing," she mumbles fidgeting the pin in the keyhole with her left hand. Bending it a bit as she tries to turn it around.

He remains silent just watching how she bites her lip, the wrinkled skin between her eyes showing she's deep in thought and then the sound of a click echoes through the room. Her mouth dropping in surprise she looks up at him then, her hand slipping out of the cuff, both arms raised in the air in victory she screams a yes. His arms fall around her waist, pressing his lips against hers he pulls back then.

"You're amazing, but I didn't think you'd be that happy to be freed from me," he teases her, seeing her lips part again in shock he smiles at her. "Do you want this thing removed or what," she points holding up the pin, bringing it out of his reach when he tries to reach for it. "Yes please," he mumbles holding up his left hand, she opens the second cuff as well. Dropping the pieces of metal aside he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you."

"Okay, get out now. Cause I have to get ready," she answers her hands on his chest, pushing him towards the door again. He raises his eyebrow, his head crooks as if he's wondering if she's serious, his hands covering hers on his chest.

"I said I need to get ready, I'm supposed to meet Rachel in twenty minutes," she counters, rocking back and forth on her heels. His hands run over her arms, pulling her closer until his head leans against hers. "I can be quick," he smirks, twirling her auburn locks around his fingers. "Ooh I know," she teases him, lifting herself on her toes, her nose brushing past his. He fakes a sigh. "That was once and –" Her lips silencing him, she walks both of them over to the shower.

xxx

Her fingers running through her auburn locks, she ties her wet locks into a messy bun as she rushes down the path to the tables outside. "Hi," she mumbles letting herself fall down on the chair opposite of Rachel who hands her a coffee. The redhead reaches for it eagerly, taking a big sip she sighs. Placing it down again.

"Ooh, I needed that," she whispers, looking over the terrace again. "It's beautiful here, isn't it?" she asks then making Rachel let out a laugh. "Yes it is, but we're not going to talk about that or how you overslept," she makes air quotes with her hands when she pronounces the last word. "I..." Donna starts, "I didn't... No."

"So," Rachel smiles, handing her friend a menu, "two months already." Donna nods with a smile, she looks down at her cup of coffee. "To months today, yes," she whispers scanning the menu as she brunette stays quiet. "And you want to know how things changed," she adds then not even looking up. "Of course," Rachel chirps placing down the menu. "Cause eight months ago you were working for Louis all of a sudden and you don't have to be a genius to figure out something happened between you two, but what happened?" Rachel asks in one breath.

"He told me he loved me," Donna answers then, the words making Rachel smile. "Well obviously," the brunette whispers and Donna looks down, because if only it had been that easy. "When the liberty rail case was over," Donna mumbles, "we uhm... We had dinner at my place and it was a great night. We had fun and it was comfortable. It was something that missed. We didn't hang out outside of work anymore like we used to back in the D.A.'s office or even after that," she tells as her friend nods.

"So we ... Uhm... We were sitting on my couch and he starts telling me how he won't let anything happen to me, ever. That I never have to feel scared like I was during that trial again," Donna tells, thinking back to that one night months ago, seeing Rachel look at her with big eyes. "And he told me how with me it's different and he looks at me then and I don't really know how – "

"He kissed you," Rachel nearly chirps a giggle escaping her lips. The redhead shakes her head. "No," Donna whispers. "But I thought he would, more than that even. Wanted it," she mumbles. "And well it's no secret what Harvey used to be like," she scoffs. "But he got up and said he should leave. So when I asked him why, he told me he loved me," Donna lets out a breath.

"He..." Rachel mumbles and Donna nods. "Yeah, he told me he loved me instead of sleeping with me," Donna repeats, her friend showing the exact same look on her face hers showed that night. "Believe me I was just as confused," she continues, "maybe even in shock because something inside me clicked that night. Feelings I tried to bury or tell myself that it wasn't there for years, they just...appeared," she adds for the lack of a better word.

"So uhm... The next day I wanted to talk to him about what happened, but he wasn't even there when I walked into the firm. Well, you know what happened with Norma, but when I did find him later that day he couldn't. He couldn't have that conversation I needed. He even tried to pretend nothing had happened and when he finally started talking," she pauses letting out a breath when she thinks back to that fight.

"He was contradicting himself," she adds her lips falling into a thin line, Rachel looks at her. "Saying he said he loved me because he wanted to make me feel better," she whispers briefly raising her shoulders. She's fighting the tears, she hadn't expected to still get emotional over this, but then again she never told anyone exactly what happened.

"And then he took that back, saying he said it because he does love me and he wanted me to know it," she pauses, smiling now because she knows that was the truth now. "And I... I was just so confused, Rach," she whispers, shaking her head because it's so unlike her to not know, but maybe that's exactly why she's different for him. Because he's different for her.

"So I asked how? Love me how?" she mumbles looking down at her coffee. "But he couldn't answer, or didn't want to... "She sighs. "So yeah I left after that," Donna nods. "Don't get me wrong, because I didn't leave because he didn't feel the same. It would have been hard, but I would have been able to handle that. I left, because I knew he did. He did, but he didn't want to risk what we already had."

A tear rolls down her cheek, she quickly wipes it away. Not wanting to cry over something she didn't allow herself to shed tears over back then, and turned out so right in the end, but it hurts thinking back. "He didn't even want to have that conversation, that's why I left. It's one of the hardest things I ever did, but I had to do it. For me," she whispers.

"I couldn't stay with him, knowing that something that might have started all those years ago was still there and he wasn't even willing to have a conversation to find out what that could be," Donna explains. "I didn't just leave my boss, but my best friend. The man I had feelings for. I left what had been my constant, my day to day life for twelve years."

Rachel crooks her head, her hand covering that of Donna's. "And he hated me for it, for putting myself first. Or... Well that's what it felt like, because I've seen him act around people he can't stand. One lawyer after the other, but he treated me as if he didn't know me at all. I thought he'd turn around, that this silence treatment was just a stage, but he didn't. Not after a day, a week. Or a month and I had to escape that... That feeling."

"I had to move on," she whispers then. "Because I realised then that there was no point in waiting for someone who might never be ready," she shakes her head, "I'd already given him twelve years of my life and I needed.. Acknowledgement, something. I don't really know, but that's when I met Mitchell and he was funny and smart and he was emotionally available. He made me feel wanted and it was what I needed at that time," she tells her friend whom she'd only told small bits about that very man.

She pauses for a second, both of them ordering breakfast. She places the menu in the cart holder. "You know of course what happened with the compensation vote and Louis trying to get Harvey suspended for punching him," she taps her hand against the table. "And maybe you do know, but I found out then that when I left him, he started having panic attacks. Obviously not just because of me, but I had to find out about that and the fact that he was in therapy because Louis recorded it on his Dictaphone."

"Louis?" Rachel repeats and Donna nods, "Yeah," she sighs, "and well then Mike got arrested," Donna whispers and Rachel looks down. "And Louis stopped by that night to tell me what happened," she pauses letting out a small laugh. "You know what my first thought was when I saw Louis panicking?"

"Harvey," Rachel whispers and Donna nods. "Yep," she whispers plopping the 'p', "I was seeing this perfect guy named Mitchell and still Harvey was the first thing on my mind. I told myself that thought didn't matter. That that comes with working with your best friend for over a decade, that it was because we agreed on trying to be friends again," she shakes her head, "but well you already know it wasn't just that."

"I went back to Harvey because I knew he needed me," she adds. "I was there when he hired Mike... Hell, I was the one who winked," she mumbles looking down. "Winked?" Rachel mumbles and Donna smiles. "Yeah, when uhm... Harvey was doing the interviews all these Harvard kids were so boring and he really didn't even want to be doing interviews in the first place. So he told me to give them all a hard time and I had to wink if they said something clever and then there was Mike."

"With his photographic memory," Rachel mumbles, making Donna laugh. "Yeah, but I felt responsible too. I kept his secret from you, from Jessica, Louis... Everyone and I knew Gretchen couldn't be caught up in it, but mostly I wanted to help. That's why I went back."

"And we worked on that case and my dad got brought up in it and Harvey was there. Fixing this mess because of something I asked him years ago and we fought those days. Because I felt like I had to choose between my father and him, with Anita trying to make me turn on Harvey. But he kept that promise he made again that night after liberty rail. That he wouldn't let anything happen," she looks at Rachel, it's hard to talk about this time because he couldn't realise the same for the younger woman's fiancé.

"I told you I left because there was no point in waiting for someone who would never be ready and I wasn't expecting anything, because I thought I had moved on. I really did, but you know what he said after I came to thank him?" she pauses, seeing Rachel shake her head. "That he would understand if I wanted to go back to Louis."

"For anyone that might seem like nothing, but for him... I know that that was a big deal," she whispers. "And it were the little things like that. Him thanking me for getting files or coffee, something he never did in all those years. Things like that, that made me wonder and then you know he showed up at my place. Asking what to do and I talked him out of turning himself in. Told him that I didn't want to lose him." Rachel swallows looking down, Donna covers the hand of her friend. "I'm – "

"Don't be," Rachel shakes her head. "Mike made that decision, not you or me or Harvey. Mike did," she answers. Donna nods smiling at her friend. "So uhm... There I was, telling Harvey I didn't want to lose him. Yet telling myself I had moved on. That I found this guy that was perfect, checked every box. Was on the same emotional level as I was," she looks down a chuckle escaping her lips.

"Turns out I wasn't the one in touch with her feelings," she nods. "He asked me to move in with him." Rachel's mouth drops a little, "Mitchell? Mitchell asked you to move in. Why didn't you tell me?" she whispers. "Because Mike was in prison and I didn't want to bother you with my problems. But yeah he did and honestly that shocked me. The fact that he asked that and I hadn't seen it coming. So uhm, when he asked I started picturing the rest of my life and that's when I knew he wasn't the right one for me."

"You pictured Harvey," Rachel whispers and Donna nods softly. "I'd like to say I didn't but yeah.. The fact I never really got closure on what happened between us, made me unable to move on. So I ended things with Mitchell, because it wasn't fair to him or myself for that matter. I ended things, because I needed to figure things out for myself, not because I expected or hoped Harvey would make a move."

"But he did?" Rachel comments, pushing her coffee to the side she lets the waiter place down the two plates of waffles. "Not directly," Donna comments as she takes a bite from her food. Humming in satisfaction, she takes another big bite. "But the night Jessica left, I came to check on him. Ask him if he was okay and I've seen him deal with moments like that over the years and it's always in silence and alone, but when I asked him if he wanted to be alone he said no."

Rachel smiles, toning down her inner excitement when Donna looks at her. "And this is going to sound real cheesy and insignificant but when I stood next to him, he grabbed my hand," Donna tells, she sees Rachel give her puppy eyes. "And we never touch, so yeah that uhm... Freaked me out a little," she bites her lip, nodding at her own words.

"A lot, "Rachel corrects her friend who grins at her. "A lot, yes," she agrees, "but somehow he knew that and since then things were more open in a way, I can't even explain it. But we talked more about things that weren't work related, we often had dinner in the office. And just one day we were talking about this one time we had dinner with my mom and her boyfriend and the shrimps I made back then and it was so random but all of a sudden he said that I should have cooked them differently or something. I laughed, telling him what would he know about cooking shrimps and he said he could and we ended up buying them at a market near my place and he made me dinner."

Rachel grins, raising her eyebrows when Donna takes another bite from her pancakes. "It was delicious by the way and then he just kissed me," she smiles. "And let's just say that everything that was ruined by that stupid couch got also fixed on said couch after that kiss. That one night, turned into a weekend and that weekend turned into days at either's place and I actually moved in with him," Donna states then as she now smiles brightly at the realisation of a day earlier.

"What?" Rachel mumbles, but Donna just nods with a smile. Letting her know her friend heard it correctly. "We didn't exactly date, or do things the traditional way," Donna laughs, "but after so many years maybe that's even better. There was no reason to wait anymore, to try. I just knew that when it happened he was in it and so was I… And the very thing that made me question my future, just happened with Harvey without even realising it. That's how I know for sure that he is indeed the one for me."

xxx

A bagel in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, she patiently waits for the elevator to bring her back to the twelfth floor. Juggling the object in her hand, she manages to open the door to his room. "Harv," she whispers, looking around she notices the bed exactly the way they left it this morning. Her eyes scanning the rest of the room, but the couch and balcony are empty too.

She takes a few more steps then, looking to her right through the door opening that connects his room with hers. A smile forming on her lips she sees him then, spread out over the bed in her room, soft snores escaping his lips.

Placing the breakfast she brought along for him on the cabinet, she drops her phone on the couch. Kicking of her slippers she climbs on the bed next to him. Her left hand resting on his chest, she caresses his face. Watching him sleep, his eyes fluttering a little she smiles.

He mumbles her name as she lets her fingers trace the muscles of his arm. "What were you dreaming about," she whispers, her finger pressing against his cheek. She points out how he was smiling. "You," he whispers, "just us." She smiles looking at him.

"Anything interesting happening?" She asks then and he smirks, because he can see right through her but he shakes his head. "Nothing.. Just..," he mumbles. She crooks her head now, curious. "Harvey we woke up with handcuffs together this morning I think you can tell me what you dreamt about."

He laughs then, pulling her closer, "a pillow fight," he smirks. "We were having a pillow fight." It takes a few seconds to register before she realises he's serious, and she smiles then. Pressing her lips against his, her hand moves to the right but he stops her, turning her around.

"No," he shakes his head, but she pulls the pillow he was sleeping on from under him, slapping it against his back. "Ooh," he laughs shaking his head. He kisses her, his hands on either side of the other pillow as she manages to roll her way of the bed. "You're not getting away with that," he counters running after her.

xxx

He paces around her bed. "What items had I mentioned already?" he asks then thinking out loud, she follows his gaze. "A knife," she starts. He looks at her again; a laugh escaping his lips when she signals herself and he nods. "Ooh and duct tape," she adds.

"Bobby pins," he counters with a smirk, but she shakes her head. "No, no bobby pins," she rules out the very object that came in so handy that morning. "Uhm.." he stutters, bringing his hand to his chin he looks around. "My towel," he states then, his eyes locking with hers again and she smiles. Taking a mental note to ask him what makes that very towel so special.

"Five movies," he counters the question, now it being just random objects instead of things needed for survival. She thinks for a second. "Legally.." he already shakes his head, she pauses her answer. Mumbling a 'no' about her first movie choice. She pouts then crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I can't bring Legally Blonde, but you can bring Clueless," she counters, shaking her head. "That doesn't make any sense. Mine even mentions Harvard, you went to Harvard," she reasons pointing at him.

He lets out a sigh, sitting himself down near her feet on her pool bed. "But Clueless is one of the most underappreciated movies of our time and who cares about Harvard," he reasons, "next?" he asks looking at her. "Fine," she gives in dropping her arms to the side, she moves her legs up a little. "I'll bring the 1996 version of Hamlet," she counters with a devilish smile, hearing him sigh.

"And Casablanca," she adds with a smirk as she's now mentioning movies she knows he watched too, but because of her. He hums, looking down at her feet pressing against the side of his leg, his hand covering her right foot as she continues. "His Girl Friday."

He smirks then, looking up at her again he places her right leg on his lap. His hands moving over her ankle to her toes, her eyes widen in the process she looks at him with a questioning face. "And Star Trek," she adds then, making him smile.

"Good choice," he counters, his thumb pressing against the arch of her foot, softly massaging it. Leaning back on her elbows she looks at him then. "I love being my own boss, but right now I wish I had a boss who'd do that for me too," Tara states then, her words making them break their gaze.

Both of them looking at the brunette, Donna swallows not sure how to respond when Harvey doesn't stop massaging her foot either. Harvey just laughs, "Comes with the twelve years. Part of her contract," he adds nodding his head at Donna, who chuckles. Shaking her head at Tara to let her know that isn't true.

"Remember the first time you did this," she whispers then and he pauses for second, before he nods. "We'd just moved back to the firm. Hardman had that New Year's Party and we were dancing," he answers, thinking back to that night.

"Everyone was dancing," Donna states as she looks at Tara who listens at them. "And you tripped over those ridiculously high heels," Harvey continues, she looks at him in shock now. "No," she shakes her head. "First of all," she raises her hand, "they're not ridiculously high and second I didn't trip, you stepped on my foot."

"I got pushed in the back by Soloff," Harvey counters and Donna nods. "He was probably jealous he couldn't dance with me," she smirks looking at Tara again who smiles chuckling. "Not everyone wants to dance," Harvey counters. "With you yeah," Donna fires back. "But everyone wants to dance with Donna," she smirks, signalling her hands at herself.

"Don't you agree, Mike?" Donna asks then looking up at her friend. "Absolutely," the younger man answers, "can't agree more," Mike adds as he slaps Harvey on his shoulder. "Jeff, Benjamin and I are going to race of those slides over there and I need a team mate," Mike states, changing the topic as he has no clue what the redhead was actually referring to.

He looks over his shoulder, turning back with a big grin on his face. "Okay," Harvey taps Donna's feet, making her pull them back he jumps up. Walking away with the other men, she just stares in the distance as he turns the corner. A nearly inaudible "I am in love with an actual five year old," leaving her lips, she lets herself fall back on the bed, but deep down the sight only brings back the memories of how he used to be when she first met him.

xxx

Walking up the stairs to the top of the water slide, he rolls his shoulders. His face cringing a little as his back aches. A small sigh of pain escaping his lips, he sits down after Jeff went down the slide. The action not going unnoticed to his former associate, the younger man looks at his direction with a smirk smile. "You're having too much sex with Donna," Mikes states then, sitting himself down at the top of the other slide. Both of them waiting for the light to turn green. "We didn't," Harvey counters crossing his legs as the instructor explains to them.

"What," Mike frowns. "I thought you two were together," he states, following the instructions too. "Yeah," Harvey sighs, rolling his eyes. "I just meant that my shoulders aren't hurting because of that," the older man answers emphasizing the last word. "Really?" Mike counters not buying anything of it. "Yeah really," Harvey counters, he looks at the lighting again, but it's still red. "What then?" Mike counters briefly raising his hands, making the instructor point out he should cross them again.

"A pillow fight," Harvey mumbles, seeing the light changing in the corner of his eye. "Ooh look at that, time to go," he adds, laying himself down. He moves down the right challenger slide. Mike letting out a sigh before he follows him in the other slide, but Harvey makes it down first.

Jumping up out of the water again he frowns at his friend. "That was not fair," Mike states. "You should pay better attention to the lights. It was green," Harvey counters as he walks his way through the rest of the pool. "So a pillow fight," Mike states teasingly. "Seriously?" Harvey frowns, shaking his head. He isn't even thinking about telling the man anything else.

xxx

She's sitting at the edge of the pool. Her feet dangling in the water, she looks at her red painted nails. Wiggling her toes. Her head slowly lifting, she looks at him swimming right in front of her. As much as they try to keep things a secret about them, and they haven't technically told anyone differently or showed any real sign of affection. She can't help but being drawn to him.

Spend time with him, just looking at him and she knows it's the same for him. The way he often sits next to her. His hand on her knee when they're seated next to each other over dinner, or the kisses he places on top of her head when no one notices it. Or when they think no one notices it.

She's aware their behaviour towards each other is different from what it's been at the office, but then again they aren't in a work environment at the moment. And the fact that none of the others have ever spend time with both of them in a situation like this is the only thing that allows her to believe in the thought that maybe the rest wouldn't even notice. She also knows the only ones they're kidding are themselves.

He swims towards her then. His hand briefly running over her calf, he leans on the edge of the pool next to him. He smiles, feeling like a teenage boy when he's near her, but he just can't stop smiling. Her head crooks, she looks at him. A giggle escaping her lips, she notices how he twitches his nose when a droplet falls from his hair on his face.

Instinctively she moves her hand through his hair, he frowns giving her a questioning face. They're sitting right in front of the rest. She pulls back instantly, letting her hands rest behind her back. Leaning a bit away from him. "A magnifying glass," he says then. Making her frown, she thinks for a second. "Hmmm. Yeah, that could work," she nods in agreement. He lets his arms slide of the edge again, bringing his shoulders under water again.

He keeps looking at her. "Okay," he mumbles then, "You've got to help me get out of this pool," he states as he rolls his shoulders then. She frowns for a second, but doesn't ask any further extending her arm. His hand grabbing onto it, he fakes climbing out of the water, but instead pulls her in the pool with him.

She falls into the water on top of him, both going under water. She pushes herself back up, but the look on his face makes any anger inside her disappear. Her arms falling on his shoulders, she tries to push him under the water, his arms on her waist turning her around.

Both laughing, they wrestle in the water. Her arms eventually falling around his neck. His face only inches away from her, their eyes lock and she swallows then, fighting every fibre in her being from not giving in. He swallows too, seeing the look in her eyes. Neither of them really wanting to end this moment.

"Pretend you're really mad at me for pulling you into the water," he whispers then and she frowns a little, before he nods, "just do it." The words barely having left his lips as her hand right hand softly slaps against his face, her left falling flat on the water, creating the accompanied sound effect she needed. Sighing she lets go then, pushing herself back up on the edge. "Dammit Specter," she mumbles just loud enough for the rest to hear, she reaches for her bag. Her name leaving his lip in a plead, he now effortlessly lifts himself out of the pool too.

"Donna," he begs, his hand reaching for her arm but she pulls it away. He has to hold his laugh as she's turning it into a scene on purpose. Ever the actress, but he loves it. "You ruined my hair," she sighs bringing the handles of her bag over her shoulder. She just shakes her head at him, a single tear, Demi Moore style rolling over her cheek.

He bites his tongue, now quickly grabbing his own blue striped towel. She walks away from him. "Donna," he grunts again, "look I'm sorry," he argues, his hands in the air he follows her, not missing the heads that all turned when they watched this spectacle. She looks over her shoulder then, her eyes wide when she sees him again. He meets her with the same look, both not really sure what to say or do as they move away from the group, but most of all she still has no clue as to why he asked her to do this.

He reaches for her hand then when they're near the lobby, bringing her towards him. His hands moving to her face, he kisses her briefly. Wrapping his towel around her shoulders, he pulls back again. "Now let's see if we can survive on an island," he smiles. She questions his actions without using a word, he just points at the little wooden boat behind her. A picnic basket and blanket inside it she smiles then. Remembering her own words from a few days ago.

"I'm sorry I ruined your hair, though," he whispers in her ear, guiding her to the little boat. "No you're not," she whispers and he grins shaking his head. "No I'm not," he agrees as he steps aside. "My fair lady, your boat awaits," he speaks. He holds up his hand, bowing down she bites her lip as she takes his hand. Letting him help her get into the boat.

She drops her back, sitting down in the back on top of the blanket, he pushes the boat away from the beach. Climbing in himself he smiles at her. "Harvey, where are we going," she whispers then and he grins. He loves it when he's able to surprise her. "There's a private beach about two miles from here," he points to the north, "rented it for today."

Her mouth drops a little before she bites her lip. "I don't know what to say," she whispers and he laughs. "Too bad that's not a first anymore, but I love it when I can surprise you." She looks down, shaking her head. He has no idea how often he actually did, but she just pretended she knew. "So you're going to row us there?" she whispers, signalling the paddles.

"Actually," he counters as a small speedboat drives it way up to them. "I arranged for us to get guided to it," he adds handing the man on the boat the other end of the robe that was attached to the boat. He brings in the paddles. "But I could," he counters, leaning himself back in the front of the boat.

* * *

 ***now***

* * *

She smirks, turning around in his arms. Their gazes meeting again, she slides her arms around his neck. "That was some pretty good acting yourself, mister," she whispers on his lips. Finally kissing him then, without either one pulling away. Without the possibility of someone interrupting them.

"So," he mumbles, his hands running over her back. He looks at her again, "do you really want to get those coconuts, search for water and build a fire or will we go for a swim and have a picnic?" he asks, already knowing her answer as her lips twitch at his last option.

"Swimming it is," he whispers, lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist he carries her back to the shore. Stepping into the warm sea water, a wave rolls up. The water hitting his legs and her back. She smiles and he lets go of her then. Her legs dropping back down, she digs her feet into the sand.

Turning around in his embrace, she lets herself lean against his chest. Her arms resting on top of his, nothing but the ocean ahead of them she stares into the distance. "It's beautiful," she whispers as he looks at her. "Yeah it is," he agrees, but he only has eyes for her.

xxx

Tara drops her book once more. Checking the time on her phone it's been over an hour since the incident and no one has made a comment on it yet. She looks around then, wondering if unknown to her they'd returned, but she comes up empty. "Louis," the pregnant architect wakes her fiancé then, his eyes opening when her hand stirs his arm. "Do you think everything is okay with them?"

The lawyer sits himself back up, looking around now too he comes to the same conclusion. "They're still not back," he mumbles her exact thoughts out loud, getting up. Bringing his hand to his head to block the sun, he takes a few steps forward to take in the rest of this resort area.

Tara turns around on her bed then. "Rachel," she asks now, making the young lawyer look at her. Asking her the same question, she just asked Louis. Rachel hums in acknowledgement. "Well they'd been arguing about this desert island thing all weekend, so maybe.." she mumbles, trying to cover for her friend as she's pretty sure that's not what happened.

"Yeah right," Jessica laughs, looking to her right then. "They just wanted some privacy," Jessica states then. Her words finally making Tara connect the dots. "So, they are together?" Tara mumbles. "Yes," Jessica answers, both Rachel and Gretchen nod in return too.

xxx

He wraps his towel around her shoulders, holding her close as she lays besides him in the boat. Somewhere along the way from the shore back to the wooden rowing boat they lost their swim clothes. Too occupied with the other, stolen kisses and touches to even bother about where they'd have to find said objects later again. He runs his hand through her auburn locks, she reaches for the cool box he brought along.

"Let's see what you planned," she whispers lifting the lid of the box, his hand drawing abstract patterns down her spine as he stays in his place on top of the bed he created with cushions and blankets. "Champagne," she chirps, pulling out the bottle. She hands it back to him. Reaching for the two glasses next to it, he pours both of them a glass.

"To two months," she clings her glass against his. "Twelve years and two months," he answers and she looks at him then. "Really?" she almost rolls her eyes, but he just smirks. "That's not even the exact line," she counters and he laughs now. "What was it again?"

"Three months," she whispers. "Twelve year and three months," she adds, thinking back to the movie she finally managed to make him watch a few weeks ago. "But it's twelve years, eight months and a week. Give or take. Not that I'm keeping track," she mumbles the last part as she looks away.

"Of course not," he laughs, his finger hooking under her chin. He makes her look at him again. Kissing her, both of them take a sip from their glass, they finish the lunch he planned for them. "So is this what it is going to be like?" he whispers his thumb running over her fingers as he looks her in the eye.

"When we have an argument," he adds and she smiles looking at him. "This wasn't an argument." He opens his mouth to protest, shaking his head. "We're not going to argue if this was an argument or not." She lets her hand run over his chest, along his collarbone until she lays back against his shoulder.

"A discussion," he whispers then using another term and she chuckles. "Just don't ask me what I'd bring to the moon cause that would be a bit difficult to realise," he tells her. "I promise," she whispers, closing her eyes for a second as he kisses her temple.

xxx

"I don't want to keep us a secret anymore," he whispers breaking the silence a few minutes later. "I told Rachel, but I told her not to tell Mike," she answers and he laughs, because it's exactly what he did but with the other half of that couple. "I told Mike, but asked him to keep things quiet too," he mumbles letting his hand run over her left arm to her hand. She smiles again, lifting her hand against his making their fingers intertwine. "Jessica probably knows." He nods a soft chuckle escaping his lips, he closes his eyes for a second.

"Within 5 minutes after seeing me at the airport," Harvey explains. "She said I smiled too much." Donna laughs, twisting a little to look at him. "I love your smile," she confesses, it's something she's thought for years. It's one of the simple things that made her fall in love with him in the first place.

"Louis noticed it too you know," he counters, his fingers tracing the freckles on her hips and thighs. "Not us, but the smiling," he adds and he sees her grin. "You just make me very happy, okay." He nods making that statement and she blushes now. "He seems happy too," Harvey continues as he thinks about how his fellow name partner just like himself has changed over the past few months. " Louis with Tara. Didn't think they'd be having a baby by now, but –"

"It's not his," Donna interrupts him then. She pushes herself up a little. Looking at him, she explains how Tara was pregnant with her ex, but only found out after she and Louis got together. She sees him swallow as he processes the information she's just given him. A small smile on her lips, because she knows how he feels when it comes to family, but their friend's situation is just completely different.

He looks at her then, her explanation of Louis' situation in the back of his mind and he comes to only one conclusion. He wants her to have his children. "Donna," he whispers, pushing himself up a bit, he sits next to her. Their eyes locking, he doesn't speak and neither does she, but she nods slowly. Lifting herself a little she draws him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kisses the corner of his mouth. His hands moving from her knees, over her thighs to her hips as she lowers herself an inch. Their eyes locking once more. Both remaining silent, already knowing what the other feels and thinks.

She kisses him again, lowering herself on him. The feeling of nothing separating them, both making them gasp. Her head thrown back a little, his open mouth resting against hers they stare into the other's eyes. Slowly rolling her hips against his, her kisses her deeply again. It's slow, passionate, and above all filled with twelve years of love for the other, his hands moving over her sides, needing to feel more of her even though she couldn't physically get any closer.

They don't speak, but the way she touches him and the look in his eyes still vocalize the promises of forever they've been whispering to each other for weeks now. Her hands cupping his face, he leans towards her. His hand sliding back over her leg, hooking his hand around her knee as he lays both of them down. His body hovering above hers, it's him who's taking the lead now. Slowly he keeps thrusting inside her, she keeps looking at him with admiration.

Kisses stolen in between moans and inaudible words leaving both their lips. Caressing his face, her fingers lingering over the moles above his eye brow. His hand catches her left hand, his digits slipping between hers he holds her hands. She smiles at him then, softly almost shy as if she's never been as exposed before as she is right now and maybe in a way they both are.

He smiles back at her, kissing her again not knowing it was possible to fall in love with her, the woman he was head over heels with already, even more. She lifts her leg a little hooking it around his waist, like she's done a dozen times, but this time it's everything and beyond. Both moaning when he enters her even deeper, her hand falling against his shoulder, her back arches by all the sensations she's feeling.

He kisses her neck then, slightly picking up the pace as he can feel by the way her body starts to tremble, the breathless whimpers leaving her lips that she's close. "Ooh.." she moans. "Har –" the rest of his name left unspoken by his lips capturing hers again. Her hand sliding to his neck, his forehead rests against hers.

Her gaze moving from the way his bottom lip trembles as she meets him with every thrust he's giving to his eyes, she can't help but smile at him. Kissing him again as her orgasm washes over her. She pants. A gasp escaping her lips, she pulls back, their hands untangling she pulls him closer with both her hands on his shoulder.

He follows her soon after. Her name on the tip on his tongue, but he's completely speechless as he tries to catch his breath. His hands on either side of her head, his fingers running through her auburn manes. His body collapses on top of hers. Their legs still intertwined, his head on her shoulder, her arms wrapped around his chest they just lay there for a while.

xxx

"I don't ever want to lose you," he whispers, letting his hand run over her face when he looks up at her again. She smiles, covering his hand with hers. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispers, it are words they both said in various variations and deep down they've always been true, but now they mean even more.

Every conversation, fight and rough patch over the twelve years only made them stronger, both knowing that together they're the best versions of who they can be. "Good," he mumbles, turning her hand around in his, "cause you sounded a little too happy to be freed from me this morning," he teases her, but it had made him worry.

When it comes to her, to them, he can still be insecure and she notices that look in his eyes. The best closer the city has ever seen vulnerable right in front of her, just because of her. Her smile disarming his worries and maybe even her own as she whispers how that wasn't exactly the way she pictured being tied to him.

He smirks then. "So you thought about it?" he mumbles and she closes her eyes briefly looking away, sharing her dreams with him was still something she had to get used to after all these years of ignoring them. "I think about a lot of things," she whispers then. Biting the inside of her cheek, she looks at him again.

The words bringing them back twelve years. "And you would," he counters, more of a statement than a question, she nods slowly then, ignoring the words she said all those years ago. "Yes," she whispers, "but Louis asked Tara after two months and wasn't that a little soon?" she asks wondering out loud.

"So you don't want me to pull out the ring I bought you now?" he mumbles, her mouth dropping. It somehow still surprised her, "because we do know each other longer than two months," he smirks. "Wh.. what?" she whispers now, her eyes searching for his as the moment throws her off her game. "I know we've only been together for two months, but it's been over –"

"Not that," she mumbles, "the other thing… You, you bought a ring?" He smiles, nodding his head. He reaches for her hand again. "I did," he answers, "got it a week after we got together." She stares at him, speechless and overwhelmed. The words sounding so familiar she laughs then.

"If this is you proposing to me, you better not be quoting 'The Office' to me," she shakes her head, looking at him again and this time it's him who frowns. "What?" he mumbles. "Jim and Pam. When he gets her an engagement ring he says he got it a week after they started dating," she explains looking at him, his frown growing even more.

"They… they got together?" he asks and she nods, mumbling an 'of course.' "Wait. Spoiler," he pouts, "and we were watching it together…" he pauses. She gives him that smile he can never object to. "Harvey," she whispers then. "Yeah," he looks at her again.

"Maybe you should get back to proposing," she speaks softly and he smiles, nodding in agreement. He looks down at his fingers caressing the back of her hand. He's thought about this moment nonstop for the past few days now, ever since he decided he was going to ask her this weekend. Numerous of different speeches crossed his mind, but neither can describe the way he's feeling right now and maybe he doesn't need them at all.

Only four words summarizing what he really wants, he looks her in the eye again as he speaks. "Will you marry me?" She smiles, feeling her eyes tear up just a little. "Yes," she whispers, kissing him briefly. "Yes, I will."

xxx

"I guess we should tell everyone now," he whispers, his hand running over her arm and she nods. "Marcus, your sisters, your mom," he mumbles. "My dad," she adds and he nods. "Your dad doesn't like me," he counters and lets out a breath. "That's not true, he was very grateful for you helping him with those charges," she answers and he nods.

"That's not what I meant," he whispers and she nods. "He thinks you broke my heart, but I'm sure he'll turn around when he sees how happy you make me." He smiles, kissing the top of her head. "We also need to tell the rest here," he adds then, but she shakes her head a little. "They all know already," she whispers, "the only one who might haven't noticed it is –"

"Donna!"

Both their heads automatically popping up, they're staring into the eyes of the man whose name was on the tip of her tongue mere seconds ago. "Lou.. Louis," she exclaims, pulling the blanket further over her body, Harvey instantly reaching for his shirt to cover her up too.

"Ooh my god," Louis exclaims automatically closing his eyes, covering his former view with his hand. "You two.. were," Louis mumbles turning around. "You.. I … " he takes a few steps back.

"I need a day."


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS AGAIN everyone for all the reviews, love reading them so much. So here's the next and final part.. I know IRL things can't be arranged that fast, but then again.. Harvey always knows a guy and where's a will there's a way, so that's what I focused on.**

 **I really hope you'll like it :) and would love the read your thoughts. x**

* * *

 **Goodbye Getaway PART III**

* * *

Pulling the trolley inside the room, he tips the hotel staff member. Softly closing the door, he tries not to wake her as he grabs his backpack. Reaching for the little black box he has been hiding for a long time now, he places it on the serving tray next to the bottle of champagne. Technically, he asked her yesterday afternoon, but after Louis running in to them and only being able to describe the reunion with the rest of the other group as a little awkward; he hadn't had the chance to give it to her yet.

Stepping back into the bathroom, pulling the cart after him. He takes in the smell, a smile forming on his lips as he realizes the bubble bath soap the hotel has is vanilla flavoured. His hand running through the water, he checks the temperature before he turns off the tab. Blowing the bubbles from his hand, he runs his hand through his hair, making his way to the redhead.

Seeing her sleeping with her arm draped over his pillow now, he makes his way around the bed. Crawling on top of what usually is her spot, he lets his hand run over her arm. His fingers brushing through her hair he kisses her shoulder. "Donna," he whispers, his lips placing kisses down her neck. She stirs, a smile forming on her lips as she turns towards him.

His arm hooking around her waist he kisses her again. Holding her close, he'll never tell anyone but one of his favourite things is just cuddling with her. "Hey," she whispers slowly opening her eyes, she turns around in his embrace. "Morning," he smiles, letting his hand run over her arm, his fingers tracing her knuckles and finally the still empty ring finger.

"I got a surprise for you," he mumbles looking at her, "breakfast," he adds as she frowns but doesn't ask. "In bed?" she counters then and he laughs, shaking his head. "A bit different, actually," Harvey counters as he pushes himself back up. His hand still holding onto hers, he signals her to follow him with a nod of his head.

She rolls out of the bed, the sheets still wrapped around her body as she follows him to the bathroom. "Harvey," she whispers, but he smiles. "Just wait and see," he answers, opening the door for her. His hand signalling the bath he looks at her. The uncertainty he felt regarding his plan fading the second he sees her mouth drop in surprise. "You... you did this?" she whispers and he smiles nodding.

"Got a lot of years of romantic gestures to catch up with," he answers, hugging her from behind. She smiles, shaking her head then as she turns to look at him. "You don't have to," she whispers, "you know I don't regret those years right? It's brought us exactly where we need to be and I think everything combined made us stronger than if we … " she pauses as he cups her face. Kissing her once, he nods in agreement. "I know, but I like to anyway."

xxx

His glass clinging against hers, both taking a sip of the champagne as they toast on them. He follows her lead as she signals for him to turn around, her left arm slips around his neck. Pulling him towards her, he leans against her. His head against her chest as she kisses his temple. Moving both their glasses to the side he gives into her touch, her fingers slipping through his hair.

"I can't believe he was so shocked," she wonders about Louis needing a day out loud and he laughs, agreeing that the other man was making a big deal out of it. While in fact he saw nothing. Just them under a blanket, not more skin showing then when they were at the pool with the rest of the group. "I should have told him you agreed to be my date to his wedding," he mumbles then, her hands instantly stop massaging his head. "I didn't."

"But you will," he counters and she nods, slowing lifting her hands from his head again. "Yeah I will, why?" she whispers then, not sure why he mentioned this. "He told me to make a move," he answers then, "the other day when I went mudding. With just him, by the way." He looks at her, seeing her grin. "Sorry about that," she kisses his cheek and he smiles, not even mad about it.

He leans forward then. His hand reaching for the little black box. Turning around on his stomach, he presses his lips against hers before he pulls back again. Their eyes locking again, he holds the little box up in the small space between them. Smiling as he sees her bottom lip tremble a little. "Told you I bought it," he teases her and she laughs then, covering her mouth with her hand.

"You really did," she whispers pulling him closer and he nods. "I really did," he counters sitting himself back up as he lifts his left hand, wanting to show her the ring he picked out. "Wait," she whispers then, her hand covering his over the little box as she moves closer towards him.

"You do still want this, right?" he asks and she nods, whispering a yes again. "Let's get married," she adds not a single sign of doubt noticeable in her voice. He frowns for a second, searching for an explanation in her face. "Today," she whispers and his mouth drops a little. "Today?" he repeats, making sure he heard her correctly and she smiles. "You don't want a big wedding with everything?" he mumbles and she raises her shoulders, briefly shaking her head.

"I just want to be married to you," she concludes, her hands moving over his shoulders. Bringing her lips to his, she kisses him again. The black box dropping from his hand back on the trolley, he holds her close. Answering her kiss before he pulls back. A smile on his face as he runs his hand through her hair, hooking a loose strand behind her ear.

"Isn't there some rule about not seeing the bride before the wedding on her wedding day?" he whispers then and she chuckles softly as she looks away. His hand sliding over her cheek, he makes her look at him again. His eyes pleading, because it was a serious question. Needing to make sure she's certain about all this.

"Rules are meant to be broken," she whispers then and he smiles. Her words about so much more than what he just asked, but with them it's always about the deeper meaning of the things they say. He brings her head back towards him. His lips capturing hers in another short kiss, his left hand moving down her side. He pulls her on top of his lap.

She smiles through their kiss, noticing his need for her is just as much as she wants him right now. "Harv," she whispers pulling back, her lips tucking on his one last time. His eyes lock with hers again, both smiling as they catch their breath. "We should –" Her words being silenced by his mouth. "We'll. Be. On. A. Plane. During. Our. Wedding. Night," he mumbles in between kisses as she looks at him then. "It's only a three hour flight," she counters. He crooks his head almost letting out a sigh, she nods then pulling him back towards her. "Yeah, you're right," she whispers on his lips, straddling him. "We waited enough in our lives."

xxx

She brushes her hair, her eyes meeting his in the reflection of the mirror as he smiles at her. "Do you think they'll be mad at us for not telling them?" she whispers and he briefly raises his shoulders. Stepping behind her, he wraps his arms around her waist. Kissing the top of her head. "I don't care," he answers, "this is about us," he adds holding onto her a little tighter. "Besides we can always throw a big party for everyone, once we're back."

She looks up at him over her shoulder. "Sounds good," she whispers and he smiles kissing her cheek. "I got a call from the reception, we can come and sign our marriage license," he tells her and she frowns for a second, wondering how he managed to arrange that in this time frame. "I know a guy," he smirks, answering her unspoken question as he steps aside.

Reaching for his tie, she turns around taking it from his hand. The soft blue fabric slipping through her fingers she hangs it around his neck. Their gazes locking again as she fixes his tie, he just smiles at her. She lets her fingers slide over his chest until he holds her hands again. "Can't wait, Mrs. Specter," he whispers squeezing her hand.

"Me neither, Mr. Paulsen," she smirks and he laughs. "Do you want to keep your name?" he asks then and she looks down thinking for a second before she meets his eye again. "Hyphenate," she whispers, making him smile. "Donna Paulsen-Specter," he mumbles looking down. His thumb playing with her engagement ring on her hand. "Let's get married."

She smiles. Lifting herself on her toes she briefly kisses him on the lips. "See you in two hours," she whispers and he nods, reminding himself of the last few things he needs to take care off. "See you soon," he answers kissing the top of her head before he reaches for his jacket. Swinging it over his shoulder, she guides him to the door. Stealing one last kiss before she closes the door behind her, she walks back to her suitcase.

Going through her stack of clothes for the second time she curses herself for not bringing that one dress she'd been thinking about. But it had been at her place and she didn't want to waste any time with him that night for just a dress. She lets herself fall back on the bed then, for a second contemplating about getting married in just her bikini. She knows he would love it, but she shakes her head at her own thoughts. Turning around she reaches for her phone then. "Hey Rach," she starts when her friend answers her phone, "any change you brought a white-ish summer dress?"

xxx

Kicking a pebble he stares at his feet. Pacing over the wooden pier, his hands running over his legs. Tapping against the little box in his pocket with the two golden bands he just picked up, he looks up then. Taking in the ocean as he lets out a breath. It isn't exactly how he planned or imagined things to go, but with her it's always a surprise and after twelve years of doing things out of the ordinary, he could have known that this event would be just like that.

"Harvey." He hears his name then being pronounced by his friend. His head snapping to the left, he sees his former associate walking towards him. "I would have appreciated a little heads up," Mike comments with a laugh, "or you even asking me to be your best man, but you two need a witness anyway." Harvey's mouth still dropped he briefly shakes his head, wondering how the younger man even knew about them getting married.

"Rachel is with her," Mike comments as he pats Harvey's back. Answering his concern before the lawyer could even comment on it. "Congratulations," Mike states then, making Harvey let out a breath before he smiles. "Thanks Mike," he mumbles, both men turning around as they hear someone arguing down the pier. Harvey frowns then, seeing his mentor taking some papers from the wedding officiator's hand, before she marches in their direction.

"Goddamn it, Specter," Jessica hisses tapping his arm. "Asking some random guy to marry you two, when I'm licensed to do this," she signals the papers and the location around them. "You… You are?" Harvey stutters as he's still trying to grasp what's happening to their secret plan to elope. "Please," Jessica scoffs as she fixes her dress. "Got the license six months after you two joined the firm."

"You?" Harvey mutters, shaking his head. "And don't worry, Jeff knew a guy so it's all legal," she adds with a smile, Harvey lets out a breath again. "How did you even know?" the lawyer asks then looking from his mentor to his best man. "Well let's not forget Louis' meltdown yesterday after he saw the two of you," Jessica laughs rolling her eyes. "Donna asked Rachel if she could borrow a dress," Mike answers and Jessica nods.

"Not only did I hear that over the phone," the older woman continues. "I saw you running around in your suit through the lobby and Jeff spotted you going to the jewellery store." Harvey laughs, bringing his hand through his hair. "So much for keeping this a secret," he mumbles and Jessica shakes her head playfully slapping his arm. "You're terrible at secrets. Congratulations again," she whispers making him smile. "Thank you, Jessica."

"Mike," the three of them look around again, seeing the rest of the group settle down on the two benches along the sides of the pier, as they hear the young woman's voice call for the best man. Harvey smiles when Mike asks if he's ready, the younger man giving a thumbs up to his own fiancé as Harvey rolls his shoulders once. His gaze resting on the end of the pier.

Rachel smiles at Donna then, her hand covering that of her friend. Squeezing once as she whispers her best wishes. Donna nods, letting her know she's ready. "Ok," Rachel whispers as she lets out a breath herself, turning on her heels as she makes her way down the pier to the two men and Jessica.

He notices Mike smile from the corner of his eye, but he can't turn around and look or even say something to his associate as his eyes are glued on the redhead a couple of feet away from him. Swallowing once, Harvey brings his hand to cover his gaping mouth as he takes her in. His eyes tearing up a little, she smiles at him then. Biting his lip, he lets out breath he didn't know he was holding as he realizes once more how lucky he is to have her.

He breaks out in a smile then when she lifts up her dress a little, increasing her pace with every step she moves closer. His eyes locking with hers as he takes the last step towards her. His hands falling around her waist as he kisses her briefly on her lips, before he brings her in a hug.

Pulling back he lets his head rest against hers, her hand moving over his cheek as she wipes away a remainder of a tear. "Hi," she whispers as she looks back up to him. "Hey," he mouths back, completely in awe of her as he takes her hand in his. Stepping back to look at her again, he squeezes her hand once. Just a little signal, making sure it's all real and she grins then. "It's real," she whispers and he smiles nodding.

Both of them grinning as they look at Jessica then, who greets them both. Pointing out how from the second Harvey asked to bring Donna to the firm, she knew Donna was special to him. Words he confirmed that very moment and are still true today. How no matter what battle they face, they face it together. Growing stronger over the years. Even during the hardest times, putting the other ahead of themselves. How they created an inseparable bond, a language of their own. A team that knows each other inside out, better than they know themselves. How it's always been about him and her. Them.

Jessica's words making the impromptu ceremony more personal than they could have hoped for, but then again it had been twelve years in the making and the woman always had a front row seat to whatever was going on between them. Their vows are simple and sweet, their past already complicated enough. Both their words focussing on the future ahead of them. One that, just like their past, they will share together, but this time as husband and wife.

Jessica looks at both of them then, a smile growing on her face as she sees them looking at each other. Their hands still holding entangled, the sun light reflecting in the small golden bands on both their hands. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." Jessica's words barely pronounced, Harvey pulls Donna closer. His right hand cupping her cheek as he kisses her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Specter."

* * *

 **5 Years Later**

* * *

He brings the towel to his head, drying his hair he looks into the mirror. He looks older, not a lot, not as much as would have thought. He thinks it might be the constant state of bliss he's been in. The happiness first she and later they brought to him. His gaze drops to the cup on the sink, the image similar to that trip he took with Donna and the rest of the firm years ago. The one that changed it all, not in sense of them getting together, but one that formed the future. This time however it aren't just their toothbrushes. His gaze falling on a small pink toothbrush.

He walks back to their bedroom section of the suite. His lips curling up, he watches the two redheads in their bed. His redheads. The four-year-old Amanda lying on his spot, her little arms raised in the air she's playing with her stuffed dog. He steps closer then, the little girl's eyes widening when she sees her father. He brings his finger to his lips, pointing at her mother. "Why don't we let mommy sleep," he whispers, kissing the top of Amanda's head.

Lifting the little girl in his arm, he watches his wife smile. Her eyes still closed, but he knows she heard them. He smiles at their daughter then, carrying her back to her own room. "How about you and me go to the swimming pool?" he asks seeing her face lit up, he places her down on the ground. "I'll take that as a yes," he mumbles, placing 'Mikey' the stuffed animal back on her bed he grins at how the little girl called decided to call her toy after her uncle.

He watches her run back, a swimsuit in tow. "This one," Amanda announces, holding up the Little Mermaid bathing suit. It's the only one she wants to wear after having seen movie. It also resulting in her asking if Donna and he met like Ariel and Eric, he changed her bedtime stories into telling about how prince Reginald met princess Roberta at a party. How the prince had been in love with the princess from the moment they met. A spell from an evil witch making them unable to touch for a very long time, causing the prince to shut himself of from the world and how the princess was the only one able to break the spell by always believing in him.

"Let's get you changed," he answers. Brushing her hear, braiding it to his best ability, he lets her go then. Collecting both their stuff, he fills the flowery bag his wife and daughter picked out. Her hand reaching for his she guides him back towards his own room, it is a little gesture but it melts his heart every single time she does so.

"Give your mom a kiss," he mumbles. The girl crawls back on the bed as he walks over to her side of the bed. Doing what he told the little girl himself. He kisses the top of her head. "We're going to the pool," he whispers. "I know," Donna whispers back, turning on her bed. "I'll meet you two there soon," she answers and he smiles kissing her on her lips.

"Eeeew," Amanda giggles. She jumps of the bed, pulling on her father's hand, making Donna laugh. "Ooh so you think Prince Eric and Ariel don't kiss," he teases the four-year-old as he lifts her up. Kissing her cheek, she giggles when he walks the two of them to the door. "See you soon," Donna whispers making him look back at her with a smile, mouthing an 'I love you' in her direction.

xxx

She drops her bag on the pool chair next to theirs. Sitting herself down, she turns to look at the waterside. A smile growing on her lips as she sees them then. Harvey and their little girl playing around with the water cannons. She's not entirely sure if she got pregnant on this very island or if it happened in one of the days that followed at his place when she officially moved over her stuff, but she does know the four year old is the perfect illustration of their love for one another.

He feels her gaze burning his skin then. Lifting his head, his eyes locking with hers in an instant. "Look," he whispers at their daughter. "There's mommy," he points at the redhead on the edge of the pool. Amanda waves enthusiastically before she runs over, her father following her every step of the way. Scooping her up, he steps out of the pool.

Kissing Donna on the top of her head he sits himself down on the bed next to hers, the little girl on his lap. He reaches for his towel, hanging it over Amanda's shoulders. His hands running over the arms of the girl, he looks up at Donna again. The same small smirk on her lips as all those years ago, when she saw him with that towel. Now knowing how his father bought it for him the last time they'd gone to the beach as a family.

"Happy anniversary, honey," he speaks then and she smiles, whispering the same. "Mom," Amanda mumbles, breaking her parent's little moment Donna looks at their daughter. "Will you go with me from the big slides? Dad said you're supposed to race against someone," she asks then and Donna looks over her shoulder, remembering how Harvey and the other guys went off them years ago. "Those," Donna mumbles, looking back at them. "Us against your dad?" she adds and Amanda nods. "He always lets me win, it's not fair," she adds with a pout.

"Four against one isn't fair either," Harvey whispers. His eyes locking with Donna's who smiles at him in return. His hand covering hers, she squeezes his hand briefly, because yes all they ever dreamt of and more is real. Lifting herself up, her hands resting on the girls shoulders they walk to the side. "Come, we'll go and win from you dad. Shouldn't be that hard," she adds, looking over her shoulder as she pauses. He smirks as she winks at him, extending her arm in anticipation of his hand. Both their eyes widening when Amanda skips off, counters with a "that's what she said."

Her mouth drops and he's speechless for a second, watching their four year old running around, completely unaware of what she just said. Donna looks back at him again then. A giggle escaping her lips, because it could have been something worse that escaped their daughter's lips. He smiles brightly in return, his hand slipping over her still flat stomach. "Guess we'll have to try.." he pauses his sentence already seeing she raises her eyebrow. The same pout falling forming on her lips, as he doesn't finish his sentence yet again.

"You never let me say it."

 **The End**


End file.
